Chloe Malfoy
by xmyxparadisex
Summary: A new Malfoy comes to Hogwarts. Having fun playing matchmaker, playing pranks and just being herself. A lot of stuff will be thrown her way. OCBZ HPGW DMHG
1. Chloe

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything cept the new character and plot for this story, so don't shoot me!_**

**A/N: I wanted to try out something new and if I like where this story is heading, I'll keep it...if not then ill remove it, but youu can always review to tell me what nots about it. So thanks:)...I always put a quote before each chappie, so here's today's!**

I didnt mean to hurt her_ feelings_, he said.  
WHAT ARE WE; **TWELVE**?  
Its_ a lot_ more than hurt feelings. What he  
**should **have said is, I didnt mean_ to break_  
HER HEART. 3

**On with the Story**

* * *

When I got sent back to the manor, I felt relieved and scared at the same time. Relieved that I had finally left that horrid school but scared of what my parents would scream at me. The parents that never wrote or never talked to. The ones that just shipped me off to boarding school. The ones who made me change my name so no one knew who I was. I don't even think my parents loved me. Well, now that I think about it maybe they did love me. My mother did, I knew that. But my father, well he was distant to me at first but then he became more accepting. He had changed these past years. From horrible and mean to horrible and loving. It was weird. Maybe after the defeat of Voldemort the year before, things had been put into perspective for him. Whatever it was it was kinda scary. I had a sibling, an older brother to be exact. We had gotten close a couple summers ago. Not like romantically close, that would be just gross! But I knew that he had my back and I had his. We looked out for each other. Mostly him for me. One day he had told me _"Guys put girls on a pedestal for one thing only!" _Or something like that. And I replied, _"And how would you know this?"_ You should have seen his face, totally priceless.

But anyways, here I was standing on the doorstep to my house, trying to figure out if I should ring the doorbell or not. While I was thinking, the door opened and there stood my mother.

"Chloe! What a surprise!" My mother squealed and then she practically threw herself on me.

"Mum, can't-breathe," I huffed.

"Oh sorry. It's just that I haven't seen you in such a long time-" she sniffed. Oh shit, I knew the waterworks were coming soon. Better do something fast!

"Mum, why don't we go inside and see father. You do know why I'm here, don't you?" I asked.

"Well, no. Why? Should I know?"

"Let's just go in." I stepped in behind her and walked through the halls to my father's study. The place looked exactly like I left it, dark and musty. I reached my father's study and creaked open the door. "Father," I whispered.

"Chloe? Is that you? What are you doing here?" he questioned. Always the questions.

"Well, see that's why I need to talk to you and mother," I murmured. My mother had come in after me and was now sitting in one of the chairs by my father's desk.

"If you got in trouble at school, so help me god!" yelled my father.

"Father!"

"Sorry, now what happened?"

"Well, I sorta-er-um-got transfered to Hogwarts," I mumbled.

"What? What did you do?"

"Well, I got kicked out. Now don't go yelling at me, I'm not done yet," I warned my father at the look he was giving me. "It wasn't really my fault, he was asking for it! I mean, sure it was my fault I blew up the Potions classroom, but you should have heard all the stuff he was saying!"

"You blew up the Potions classroom! I don't care if he said anything mean towards him, you should have not blown up the classroom! Was anyone injured?"

"No."

"Good."

Silence.

"So, am I going to Hogwarts or not?" I asked, impatient.

"I guess so. Your mother will talk with the Headmaster about this," my father replied.

"So, where's bro?"

"He's staying at his friend's manor for the rest of the summer. Do you want me to tell him your here?" asked my mother.

"No, I'll surprise him at the station." I yawned. "I'm feeling kinda tired, so I'm gonna set up my room. Kiss, kiss." I grabbed my bags and walked up the stairs to my room.

I opened the door. Ahhh, just as I remembered it. Red walls, white carpet, big white bed, my own bathroom. Perfect! I dropped my bags and rushed over to my bed, jumping on it and squealing. I was going to Hogwarts!

I, Chloe Narcissa Malfoy, am going to Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N: Was that good or not? I need to know! Review please!**

**_xokissees&&snuggieesxo_**


	2. Train Ride

_**Disclaimer: I only own the new character and the plot...nothing else, don't beat me with a stick! **_

**A/N: I was so happy that I got two reviews in like 3o minutes of posting this story! I noe im so weird...anyways thanks and here's today's quote! **

_Laughter_ is timeless - -  
**Imagination** has no age  
_**&&**_ Dreams -- are _forever _

**On with the Story **

**

* * *

**

My god, I thought I would die of boredom. These past two weeks I have been sitting around in the manor doing absolutely nothing. And finally, it's September 1st and that means school starts today or at least the train ride is today.

So here I am, picking out my outfit. After 20 minutes I decided on dark blue jeans with ripped areas on them, an orange shirt, my orange and white phat farms and my striped scarf to wear around my neck. My hair was wavy and I put a little bit of make-up on and hurried downstairs.

My parents couldn't take me to the station today. Actually, I told them not to. I wanted to surprise Draco and if he saw our parents, I think he'd be pretty suspicious. Speaking of which, I finally figured out where Draco was staying for the remainder of the summer. The Zabini Manor. There's a boy his age there, Blaise, I think. Plus, Pansy Parkinson probably was visiting them too. Now I know you're probably think, _"Ugh, Pansy Parkinson, what a slut!" _But really she's not like that. She's only had sex with two people. Draco, who she had finally gotten over last year and Theodore Nott, who she was currently dating.

I kissed my parents and got in the taxi to take me to the station. When I arrived, I went through the barrier and crashed into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I whined, picking myself off the ground.

"No problem. I'm Ginny Weasley by the way," the girl replied.

"Chloe Malfoy." At this point, she gasped. I figured that my brother had done something to upset her. "My brother is Draco Malfoy, happen to know him?"

"Y-yeah, I do."

"He did something to you, didn't he?"

"Pardon me, but your brother's an ass. He always teases me and my brother about us being poor and how we're a disgrace to the other pureblooded families. Sick, really."

"I'm sorry for what he's done. I'm not like that at all. Anyways, I was hoping if you wanted to share a compartment with me," I answered.

"Sure, but I don't think we should tell my brother and his friends; I usually sit with them; your last name, they'll freak out," Ginny replied.

And we headed on our way inside the train.

* * *

We were the last ones to reach the compartment. Ginny walked inside first then me. There were three people inside. A boy with black hair and round glasses sat by the window, another boy with red hair, who I suspected to be Ginny's brother, sat by the window, opposite the other boy and lastly, a girl with brown, bushy hair sat beside the boy with red hair.

"Everybody this is Chloe. I met her just now and she's in my year," she spoke. "This is Hermione Granger-" she said pointing to the girl, -"-my brother, Ron and Harry Potter," she finished, nodding off to Harry.

"Hello," they said in unison.

"Hi," I greeted. Ginny and I took a seat by Harry and started talking to them when the compartment door opened. And in stepped my brother and Blaise were right behind him.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A beaver, a weasel, a pothead, another weasel and CHLOE!" he yelped.

"Back off Malfoy! She hasn't done anything to you," said Ron.

"Don't you know weasel, she's my sister," he replied, smugly. What an ass.

"What! Is this true?" asked Ron.

"Yes, it's true. But would you really have been nice to me if you'd known I was a Malfoy?" I asked.

They avoided my eyes.

"Anyways, little sis, what are you doing with the mudblood and her friends." At the word mudblood, Ron jumped up, wand at the ready.

"Piss o-" he started to say, but I cut him off.

"Stop being a shithead. Don't you know it's rude to call people that?"

"Now you're standing up for them. Idiot," Draco said. "Anyways, I came here for Granger; looks like you and me are Heads. Now, come along Granger, McGonagall is waiting for us in the Heads compartment and Blaise, why don't you take my sister to our compartment." Draco and Hermione left. I waved goodbye to the rest, then followed Blaise out.

* * *

Oh. My. God. Blaise is a total hottie. Too bad he's my brother's friend. So we arrived at my brother's compartment, finally, after I snuck a couple looks at Blaise's ass. Pretty good too.

When we walked inside, I was surprised that no one was there.

"Pansy's with Nott and we locked Goyle and Crabbe out of the compartment," stated Blaise. He sat down by the window, so I decided to sit opposite him.

"So...why are you coming to Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Oh, I just blew up the Potions classroom, no biggie," I replied, nonchalantly.

"Ha! Really?"

"Yep."

"Cool. So what house do you think you will be in?"

"Definitely not Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Probably Slytherin."

"Awesome. Are you-um-romantically attached to anyone?"

Okay, weird. "You mean like if I have a boyfriend?"

"Y-yeah," he stuttered.

"Yeah, his name's Tristan," I replied. "What about you?" Please say no. Please say no.

"Nope. No girlfriend for me." Yes!

We sat in silence for a few minutes then Draco walked back in, mumbling to himself.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I have to share a common room and a bathroom with the mudblood. Can you believe that?" he answered, angrily.

"Do not call her a mudblood," I demanded.

"Whatever."

Blaise coughed. "I-I think we should change into our robes, we might arrive soon."

Okay. Let's see how freaked my brother gets when I do this. I started to unbutton my jeans right there. Draco placed his hand over mine.

"What _are _you doing?" he asked.

"Getting changed like Blaise said, what else?" I replied, smoothly. Ha ha, look at his face.

"Oh no you don't. Blaise, you change in the washroom, we'll change out here." He pointed to the washroom and Blaise followed. I begin taking off my jeans, again. Then I took off my shirt.

"I _do not _need to see this," my brother spoke, covering his eyes.

"What? You don't like my bra and panties?" I asked, shaking my ass towards him. **(A/N: she's not wearing a thong, she's wearing those boy shorts) **

"Shouldn't you be wearing training bras and cotton knickers," he whispered, hands still covering his eyes.

"Yeah right. I grew out of those like three years ago. Anyways, I like these better." My bra was red lace with a black bow in the corner and my panties were the same. Iput on the blouse and buttoned it up. Right when I was putting on my skirt, Blaise walked out, giving him a good look at my ass.

"Hi Blaise," I said, turning to look at him.

"What? Blaise is here," murmured my brother, hands still covering his eyes. "Blaise," he growled.

"I'll just go back in the washroom," Blaise whispered.

"It's okay, I'm done," I said, pulling up my skirt. "See all done." I pointed towards my outfit. "Now, Drakie, you should get ready."

"I'll be in the washroom," stated Draco, walking quickly towards the door.

Blaise took a seat across from me, looking very uncomfortable. I decided to make him more uncomfortable. "Did you like my panties?"

"Uh-um, y-yeah, sure, nice," he mumbled, avoiding my eyes. My brother walked out, looking peeved. He sat down beside Blaise.

"Okay, I've decided we need to have "the talk","Draco said.

"I've already had the sex talk," I replied.

"I meant the talk where I ask you questions about how far you've gone."

"I am not telling you about my personal life!" Blaise looked thoroughly uncomfortable.

"Well, I decided we should. So, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yep."

"How long have you been together?"

"About one year."

"How far have you gone?" The big question. Should I lie or not?

"I haven't had sex, okay?"

"Fine."

"Oh, look, we're here," whispered Blaise.

We got all our stuff and hopped off the train and into the carriages, riding to the doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

**A/N: All done! I think it's long enough. Anyways, I have a problem; I have lots of ships in this story so I was wondering if I should have Harry/Ginny, Draco/Ginny, Hermione/Draco or Ron/Hermione. I need two and please don't pick both Draco/Ginny and Hermione/Draco, cause I hate when girls are fighting over guys. **

**Anyways, Thanks to my reviewers and review some more! **

**_xokissees&&snuggieesxo _**


	3. Party

_**Disclaimer: I only own the new character and the plot, anything else belongs to JK. Rowling...happy?**_

**A/N: Thnks to all my reviewers! So far I have 3 for Harry/Ginny, 3 for Hermione/Draco and 2 for Ron/Hermione...you can still vote for a couple...anyways here's todays quote.**

My **heart** is on my _sleeve_ ; wear it like a  
bruise or_ blackeye_. my **badge**, my **witness** that  
means that i **believed** every single _lie_ you said..  
**-Fall Out Boy**

**On with the Story**

* * *

When I walked into the Great Hall with the first years, I was amazed at how beautiful it was. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky. It was just so amazing. I walked pass the tables and spotted my brother and Blaise which I guessed would be the Slytherin table, and Ginny and her friends, at the Gryffindor table. The group stopped and spread out along the front. I could feel everyone's gaze on me. Then the Headmaster stood up. 

"Good evening everyone. Before the Sorting Ceremony begins I would like to point out that we have a transfer this year and I would like to tell you to treat her with respect and kindness as if she were your friend. Professor McGonagall, if you may," he spoke, nodding towards the Professor.

After the sorting hat's song, kids were called up to figure out what house they were supposed to be in. I waited for at least ten minutes until my name was called.

"Chloe Malfoy," said Professor McGonagall.

I could hear the gasps from all the students and I knew people were probably asking my brother who I was. I walked slowly up to the stool and sat down facing everyone.

"Hmmm, another Malfoy. Interesting...too outspoken for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw just won't do. Now to decide between two houses who hate each other with passion. I decide SLYTHERIN!" yelled the hat.

I walked down to my new house and sat across from my brother. After all the kids were sorted and the feast was over, Professor Dumbledore spoke again.

"Welcome everyone to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'd like to warn everyone that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds and that anything from Weasley Wizard Wheezes will be consfiscated from our caretaker, Argus Filch. Another thing we should congratulate upon is the defeat and death of Voldemort. He is gone once and for all. But we need to know what defeated him. Not just the aurors, but those two special qualities. Love and Faith. Love can conquer all and faith, well, sometimes when you come to the edge of all the light that you know and are about to step off into the darkness of the unknown, faith is knowing one of two things will happen: there will be something to land on, or you will learn how to fly. Like facing your fears. That is all, tuck in."

* * *

I got up and followed the prefects; Pansy and Theodore; to the Slytherin tower, or should I say dungeons. A couple minutes later we stopped in front of a portrait of the Bloody Baren, got the password ('niffler') and headed inside. 

Now I knew the common room would be in black, silver and green, but I didn't think it would be so...inviting. It looked warm and cozy, okay maybe not so warm and cozy, but it looked comfortable.

"Okay, everybody listen up! First years please follow Theodore and Millicent to your respected dormitories. Fifth years and lower, please go to your dormitories and stay there for the rest of the night. Sixth and seventh years, stay standing where you are," yelled Pansy.

After the first, second, third, fourth and fifth years were all in their dormitories, Blaise spoke up.

"Okay, as tradition, the sixth and seventh years have a Welcome Back party. Meaning, dancing, food and alcohol. The party will begin in an hour, so go get ready!"

I walked towards the stairs when Blaise pulled me over. "What?" I ask, irritated. This won't be good.

"Your brother will be here tonight and he doesn't want you to be drinking, okay?" he stated.

"Yeah." I walk upstairs and start getting ready with the other girls. I found my bed and took out some clothes and started putting them on. After about thirtyminutes, I looked ready. I wore skin tight, black jeans, a dark green tank top and my green and black vans. My hair was straight and then it curled at the ends. I had clear lipgloss, blush, mascara and eyeliner on. I had thirty minutes left, so I took out Teen People magazine and began to read.

* * *

I could hear the party downstairs fifty minutes later. Perfect time to make and entrance. I descended down the stairs slowly to find a huge dance floor and DJ playing muggle songs. In the corner was a table set up with drinks, perferably firewhiskey and food. I could already see Crabbe and Goyle stuffing there faces. Those buffoons.

"Chloe!" I turned around to find my brother looking at me. "What are you wearing?"

"My new outfit. Don't you like it?" I answered. He looked pissed, wait til he sees my next move.

"You can't wear that, it's too old for you," he stated.

"I'm fifteen, turning sixteen in about a month, stop treating me like a baby." I scanned the room quickly. "Do you know where Darren Montague is, I want to dance with him."

His eyes narrowed. "I will not let you dance with those randy teenage boys. I'll find someone for you." Oh great, a pathetic loser. He scanned the room, eyes shifting back and forth until he found who he was looking for. "BLAISE!"

Blaise looked up quickly, spotting me and Draco. He walked over to us, hands in his pockets. God, he looks so hot. "What is it mate?"

"I need you to dance with my sister for the night. And keep me informed if she goes off with anyone,"Draco shifted his eyes to mine. Idiot. You think I'm going to leave when Blaise is right here.

"Uh, mate, that might not be a good idea," murmured Blaise. Nervous again.

"Don't worry, I trust you. Now go." He pushed me and Blaise towards the dance floor.

* * *

He just stood there looking at me for awhile. Little uncomfortable if you ask me. Then I heard a song I knew, 'There It Go (The Whistle Song)' by Juelz Santana. "Let's dance," I said. I turned around so my back was against his chest, knees bent and started to grind against him. I put one arm around his neck and the other on top his, which was around my waist. I could feel him harden against me. I had no idea that I had that effect on him. What a perfect night.

Slowly after that the song ended and turned to a slow song. I turned around, facing him. My arms were around his neck and his were around my waist, pulling me close. I stood on my tip-toes so I could whisper in his ear. "Why are you so hard?" I ask, smirking.

I hear him inhale, sharply.

"Oh, um, there's a girl over there watching me. She's making suggestive movements, I think I might see her tonight," he replies. What a bastard. You don't bring up another girl, when your dancing with one.

My mind went blank. I stopped dancing. I could only think of one thing to do. I slapped him. Hard, across the face. I push him away and walk off the dance floor. I could still hear him calling after me, but I didn't care. I needed to get out of this room, fast. Drown in my sorrows. I needed something that would keep my mind off Blaise and I knew just the thing.

* * *

**A/N: All done! Was that good? Anyways, the couples that you can vote for are: Harry/Ginny, Ginny/Draco, Ron/Hermione and Hermione/Draco. Please pick two. But don't pick both Ginny/Draco and Hermione/Draco, I don't like it whenfriends fight over guys. So review and pick couples!**

**_xokissees&&snuggieesxo_**


	4. The Day After

**_Disclaimer: I only own the new character and plot, everything else belongs to JK. Rowling...happy?_**

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are AWESOME! This is the last chapter where you can vote on your favourite couple...anyways, here's today's quote.**

_Just _when you put it all **behind you**, just  
when you forget about _where you've been_, he  
comes back **into your life** & you realize you **still need him**..

On with the Story

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I had the most horrible headache. I couldn't believe that I had done something that stupid last night. I glanced at my clock to see that it beeped '**10:45**'. Shit, I missed my morning classes. Might as well get ready.

I hopped out of bed and into the shower. When I got out, I put on my uniform and brushed my hair, tying it up in a ponytail afterwards. I looked in the mirror by my bed and noticed that my eyes were close to being bloodshot. Seeing as how my brother might be mad, I took out a bottle of liquid I kept in my trunk and took a sip. The effects would begin in ten minutes, might as well read then.

* * *

I walked down to the Great Hall at lunch and bumped into Ginny Weasley. 

"Hey, I haven't talked to you in a long time," I said.

"You mean yesterday," she laughed.

"We should get together sometime, unless you're afraid of hanging out with a Slytherin _and _a Malfoy."

"I'm sure I can handle it. Anyways, I got to go, see you in potions." She waved at me as she walked down the hall.

I continued on my way. I arrived at the Great Hall and took a seat near my brother, Nott, Pansy and Blaise. I took a piece of toast to eat.

"Where were you this morning?" asked Draco. "And what happened last night?" motioning towards Blaise.

"Oh, I slept in and last night Blaise decided he wanted to shag a girl so I left and spent most of the night dancing with Darren," I replied. Liar, liar, liar.

"Blaise," growled Draco. "I thought I told you to watch out for my sister."

Before I could hear Blaise's answer, a white owl dropped an envelope in my lap. It read, '_Miss Chloe Malfoy_' in bright pink glitter. Definitely Jamie's writing.

"Whazzat?" asked Nott.

"Nothing, anyways, I got to go," I answered, gathering up my books and leaving the Hall.

* * *

Once I was out of the Hall I headed towards the library to read my letter. When I got there I sat down at one of the back tables and took out the envelope. After taking the parchment out, I read: 

_Dear Miss Malfoy,_

_Ha ha, that sounds so old lady like. Anyways, me and Kiersten want to know if you still want to continue with the mission. If you don't that's fine but if you do, we're definitely game. We got the camera and we plan on using one of us as bait also._

_Has he talked to you yet? Or owled you? We know you really love him, but we want you to be with someone who loves you and only you, you know that right._

_Owl me back with an answer. And please tell what is happening in your life right now!_

_Forever & always,_

_Jamie_

_P.S. Any cute guys?_

Ha! Of course I was going to continue with the mission. I needed to know the truth about him. I wrote back her with an answer and headed up to the owlrey.

* * *

After tying the letter to one of the school's owls and watch it fly away, I turned around to find Blaise leaning against the doorframe. 

"What are you doing up here Zabini? Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked. I know he's going to ask me about last night, I just know it.

"So should you. Anyways, I wanted to know why you lied to your brother about last night, 'cause I didn't shag anyone."

"Oh, sorry. It's just that last night you were talking about how you were going to 'see' that girl, the one that was making suggestive movements," I paused to catch my breath. "And who cares if I lied to my brother. I really did dance with Darren."

"Well, I could always tell your brother that you had sex with Darren," he replied, smugly.

"And I could always smack your face in, but we wouldn't want that would we?"

"Okay, fine I won't tell your brother. But for now we should get to class. Ready, milady?" he asked, holding out his arm for me. Aww! What a gentleman.

"Of course," I said, walking up to him. Putting my arm out in front of me, Blaise reached to take it, but I had different plans. I put my hand on his chest and pushed him back hard. Resulting in him falling down the first flight of stairs down from the owlrey. As I stepped over him, I whispered, "Now we're even!"

* * *

"I can't believe you did that to him!" exclaimed Ginny. 

Ginny and I had set up a meeting in the Room of Requirements right after dinner.

"Well, he did deserve it," I replied. "But we did have a truce and now we're back to being friends again, I guess."

"Meh. Anyways, did you hear? There's a Hogsmeade trip this Saturday. Wanna go?"

"Sure, why not."

"My brother is making us go with him, but we can sneak off later," whispered the red-head.

"Why would you want to sneak off, don't you have a thing for Potter?"

She blushed. "I guess, but things can change, right?"

"Of course."

Things can really change and I could feel at this very moment, lots of changes would be happening this year.

* * *

**A/N: Another finished chapter. Was that good? Anyways, the couples you can vote for are: Harry/Ginny, Draco/Ginny, Ron/Hermione or Draco/Hermione...Please pick two, but as I have said before, don't pick both Draco/Ginny and Draco/Hermione, I hate it when friends fight over guys. This is the last chapter for voting, so vote now!**

**Review!**

**_xokissees&&snuggieesxo_**


	5. Hogsmeade

**_Disclaimer: I only own the new character and plot, everything else belongs to JK. Rowling...happy?_**

**A/N: AWWWW! Thanks to all my reviewers, I so totally love youu guys! So the pairings are: Blaise/Chloe, Harry/Ginny and...we have tie for Hermione/Draco and Hermione/Ron, so you will still have to vote for them! Anyways, here's today's quote...**

The whole **judging** a book by its cover thing, its true. You have to read the whole thing... and even then, you might not know the _whole story_

On with the Story

* * *

FINALLY! This week is over! I had no idea that the sixth years have so much work to do, I mean, they could lay off us a bit.

So today is Friday night and tomorrow I'm going with Ginny to Hogsmeade. And it is pretty obvious that she likes Harry and you can totally tell Harry likes her. But of course neither of them knows it.

Actually, I'm with Ginny now. We are both walking together to the Head Tower. We are having a sleepover with Hermione. And, as we are walking to the Tower, everyone, mostly the guys, are staring at us.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" I ask.

"Hmm, that is so hard to figure out," she replied, sarcastically. "Maybe it's because of what we're wearing."

We were wearing something a little inappropriate to walk down the halls in. Tank tops and those boy short panties with slippers. We each had a bag with our stuff in it. We did get told off by Professor Snape about our clothing and we, actually Ginny, got ten points taken from Gryffindor, while I got a lecture. Ginny was pretty peeved that she was the only one who got points taken off but it is true that Snape will never ever take points of Slytherin.

"Ow!" I yelp. I just bumped into Ginny. "Why'd you stop?"

"We're here, you idiot!" she said.

She knocks. We wait. And then the door opens to reveal...my brother! I knew it was going to be him. It always happens in the movies. Someone does or wears something embarrassing and then the person they like or a relative sees them. And with my luck, you had to know it was going to happen.

* * *

"What are you wearing?" he yelled.

"Our pajamas," I replied. "Now are you going to let us in?"

"Why are you here anyways?"

"We're here to see Hermione," spoke Ginny.

"Granger. Now why would you want to see her?"

"_Because, _we are having a sleepover. Now let us IN!" I whine.

"Who's here, Draco?" mumbles a voice from behind him.

"No one worth seeing," he yells over his shoulder. "Sit down; you don't need to see them! And go get Granger! And tell her to bring blankets!"

"Why?" mumbles the voice again.

"Just do it!" Draco yells. I can here footsteps from inside the Tower and mumbled talking.

"Who was that?" I ask.

"Zabini's here. And he's still a little peeved that you pushed him down the stairs on Monday. He's still talking about, you know," replied Draco.

I hear more footsteps.

"Ginny! Chloe!" squeals Hermione. "You're here!"

"Your sister's here. Why didn't you tell me?" asks Blaise. I still can't see him.

"Because! Now sit down!" screams Draco. He walks away and I can hear their voices. Something like, '_She doesn't want to see you!_' and '_Get back here, Zabini!_'.

Anyways, back to Hermione.

"I didn't know why Blaise asked me to get blankets. But now I can see why," said Hermione, handing us each a blanket to cover ourselves. "Did you walk all the way here like _that?_"

"Of course," I replied. "Can we come in now?"

"Sure." She pushes the portrait open farther. Ginny and I walk in and walk to Hermione's room.

"Hey, Chloe!" yells Blaise. I wave to him and disappear inside Hermione's room.

* * *

Ahhh, fresh air. Ginny, myself, Hermione, Ron and Harry all walked to Hogsmeade. It was a nice day out. Warm weather with sunshine is always perfect. We were heading to The Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer and then me and Ginny were going to sneak off.

"We're here," shouted Ron.

We all move inside and take a seat near the back. I'm sitting beside Hermione and Ginny, Hermione is also sitting beside Ron, who is sitting beside Harry and Harry is also sitting beside Ginny. Both of them are blushing, it's creepy. While we drink our butterbeer, Ron and Harry talk about Quidditch and me, Hermione and Ginny talk about schoolwork.

A little while later, I elbow Ginny. She looks at me weirdly, before understanding why I did that. We both stand up.

"We're going to the washroom," said Ginny. The three of them mumble responses and we head off to the bathroom.

When we get there, we open the window and climb through it. Pretty cool way of sneaking off, eh?

"Where to now?" asked Ginny.

"We could go to the Shrieking Shack," I suggest.

"Sure."

"To the Shrieking Shack," we scream at the same time. We laugh all the way there.

* * *

"Do you think they've noticed we've left?" asked Ginny. We were both sitting against the fence that fence in the Shrieking Shack.

"I'm sure by now Potter has gone berserk looking for you," I laugh. She hits me.

"That's not funny!" she whines.

"Well, well, look what we've got here!" sneers a voice. We look up to see my brother, Blaise, Pansy and Nott standing around us.

"Piss off, Malfoy," said Ginny.

"You little bitch," he growls.

"Oh stop being such an idiot, Draco," I exclaimed. We stand up and dust off our pants.

"I FOUND THEM!" screamed a voice. Again, we look up to see Potter, Weasley and Hermione running towards us. They stop in front of us.

"Where did you guys go? Did Ferret take you?" asked Ron.

"No, Draco did not take us. We just...left," I replied.

"Well that was a stupid idea," commented Hermione.

"Why was it stupid, Granger? Maybe you were boring my sister and Red here," sneered Draco.

"I'm sure! You probably took them!" she shouts. I can feel an argument coming on.

"I'm not a kidnapper!" he yells. And while they're fighting, Pansy and Nott leave, Blaise moves towards us and Potter and Weasley try to stop them from arguing. I catch parts of their conversation like, '_Bushy haired, insufferable, know-it-all_' and '_Stupid, jackass, you're suck a bastard_'.

"Sexual tension," I whisper to Blaise and Ginny, nodding my head at my brother and Hermione. I can hear Blaise snort and Ginny suppress a giggle.

"WHAT?" scream Hermione and Draco.

"Nothing," Ginny mumbles.

"We have to go," I speak up. I drag Hermione away with Ginny and Potter and Weasley follow behind us.

* * *

While we walk back to the castle, I fall back to where Potter and Weasley are walking.

"Ron, Hermione hinted that she wants you to carry her to the castle," I whisper to him.

He jogs up to where she is and picks her up, ignoring her screams of protests and runs off towards the castle, with Ginny following close behind. Now I'm alone with Potter.

"I'll get straight to the point," I whispered. "You like Ginny, don't you?"

"What! S-she's Ron's sister, I-I can't like her," he stutters.

"That's not what I asked. Anyways, just ask her to go out, she'll say yes." I run up to the castle to catch up with Ginny.

* * *

**A/N: I know, this chapter has like nothing to do with anything but it leads up to the Harry/Ginny romance so has to be put in. So we have a tie in the voting, meaning, all of you can vote again for either Ron/Hermione or Hermione/Draco...I only count one vote per person!**

**Anyways, Review!**

**_xokissees&&snuggieesxo_**


	6. Boyfriend

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the new character, everything else belongs to JK. Rowling...happy?**_

**A/N: Well, it looks like Draco/Hermione is going to win. Thnks to all my reviewers and here's today's quote.**

just so you know, the only **thing** i really want..  
is to see him again. you know, hear him _sing_  
off key, watch him **roll** his eyes when i steal  
french fries off his plate. i guess what im _trying_  
to say is i'm **crazy** about him.. and i hope thats  
enough

On with the Story

* * *

When I sat down at the Slytherin table for breakfast, I knew today was the day I would find out the truth. The truth about him that I wanted to forget. I knew it was true but I needed to know for myself and the mission me, Kiersten and Jamie decided on, seemed like a good idea at the time. But now I wasn't so sure.

I had a bit of toast while I waited for the morning post. I couldn't sit still. I needed to know NOW! I was talking to Pansy when I heard the flutter of wings. I looked up to see all the owls come swooping in. I picked out Jamie's owl and waited until it came to me. Jamie's owl, Bertie, dropped a box and letter in front of me. No one took notice of this.

My hands fidgeted to untie the letter. I quickly scanned the letter, tears welling up in my eyes. I unwrapped the box and picked up the photos. They were wizard pictures, meaning they moved. So, I knew when I saw them that it was true.

The tears came silently down my cheeks, but someone heard them.

"Chloe, you alright?" I heard Blaise ask.

I couldn't answer him. I needed to go. Just get out of here. I hopped off the bench, throwing the pictures on the table for everyone to see. I ran towards the doors of the Great Hall, but tripped at the last minute. Landing on my knees, I twisted myself so I was sitting with my knees to the side. I started crying. And the worst thing was I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Looking pathetic.

* * *

**Regular POV**

"Chloe, you alright?" asked Blaise.

In a flash, Chloe, hopped up and ran towards the doors of the Great Hall. Unfortunately, she tripped just before she got there. She just sat there, crying, for everyone to see.

"She's crying," whispered Pansy.

Draco flipped through the letter carefully, eyes narrowing. Looking through the pictures, his suspicions were correct. He got up and walked towards Chloe.

* * *

**Chloe's POV**

I sat there crying, for God knows how long; when I felt a strong pair of arms lift me up. I turned around to see my brother. He pulled me close, wrapping his arms around me and whispering reassuring words. He knew, but I didn't care. It felt good to know he loved me this much.

His arms loosened and he nodded to Pansy. She gathered up the pictures and the letter and left with me.

We walked until we came to the Heads Tower. Pansy whispered the password and we walked inside. She guided me over to the couch and told me to sit down. I did.

I was still crying. I couldn't believe he would do that to me. What a terrible boyfriend! I knew my make-up must be ruined so I cried some more.

Draco came in a few minutes later with Ginny. He whispered to Pansy, telling her to leave. He walked over to me and sat down, Ginny on my other side.

"This is about Tristan, isn't it?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I saw the letter and pictures. And the girls in the pictures weren't you."

I nodded again.

"You asked your friends to find out for you, right?"

"Yep," I sniffed.

"Okay, this is what you're going to do. I'm going to leave for class and you and Red are going to sit here and talk until you feel better. Better enough to go to class. Sound good?" he questioned.

"Yeah," I answered.

"I love you, you know that?"

"Yep. I love you too." He hugged me, kissed my forehead and left for class. I turned to Ginny. "I need some ice-cream!"

* * *

Ginny and I stayed in the Heads Tower for the whole day. Mostly pigging out on junk food. Every time I felt like going to class, I remembered Tristan and started to cry again. When Draco returned, he found me sleeping on the couch, alone. Ginny had left a little while before to get the work she missed from her teachers.

I didn't feel like going to the Great Hall for dinner so Draco went down to the kitchens and got some food for us to eat. He didn't pressure me into telling him about Tristan and why he had cheated on me and I was happy he didn't. I didn't really want to tell anyone anything except the fact that I was single now.

At the end of dinner, Draco turned towards me.

"If you're feeling better, can I ask you a question?"

"I guess," I answered.

"We're having Quidditch tryouts tomorrow and I wanted to know if you wanted to tryout, since you're so great and all."

I laughed. "Of course."

"Good. Now you should get back to the Slytherin dormitory."

I gathered up my stuff and headed towards the portrait hole. At the last minute, I turned around. "Does Blaise know that Tristan cheated on me?"

"Y-yeah, he does. Is that okay?" answered Draco.

"Yep. See you later, goodnight." I walked out the portrait hole with a smile on my face. I realized that since I was now single, I could try and make Blaise be my boyfriend and have fun doing it. Yay!

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This chapter is the very beginning of the Chloe/Blaise romance thing. I wanted to make sure her boyfriend was out of the way. So, as I have now calculated, Draco/Hermione relationship won! I counted from the last chapters review, just to let you guys know. Anyways, thanks to all my fantastic reviewers. So Review again!**

**Question: For people who saw Harry Potter and the GoF, who do you think was the hottest male actor?**

**I just want to know.**

_**xokissees&&snuggieesxo**_


	7. Another Day's Answers

**_Disclaimer: I only own the new character and plot, everything else belongs to JK. Rowling...happy?_**

**A/N: I'm back...and I would love to thank all of my reviewers...you are what keeps me writing. Here's today's quote...**

_Kiss_ _her_ like she's famous.  
**Hold** **her** like she's **_everything_**.  
& tell her that she's the only one for you.

On With the Story

* * *

_Dear Tristan, _

_I just wanted to say that I'm dumping you._

_Tristan, _

_I fucking hate you! We're through._

_Tristan, _

_You suck! Go fuck another one of your girlfriends._

Geeze, I never thought writing a breakup letter could be so hard. I should take a break.

* * *

I was walking outside when I noticed a group of Slytherins over by the Quidditch Pitch. I stood there thinking why they would be there, and then I remembered that tonight Draco was holding tryouts for the beaters and keeper. I grabbed my broom and headed over to where Draco was standing.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here to tryout," I said.

"Take a look around little sis, no girls on the team." The nerve of him!

"Are you afraid that I might be better than one of your players?"

"Haha...of course not. You would suck anyways. I remember last summer you didn't even know how to sit on the broom properly."

"Well, I'm better now," I pointed out.

"Fine then, what do you play?" he questioned, looking extremely smug.

"Keeper. And I can tell you right now, I am way better than Darren. I mean look at him he's doing it all wrong."

"Fine, get up there and show me what you got." I flew up to the goal posts and told Darren to sit on the bench. I could see Draco talking to the Chasers.

"READY?" Draco yelled.

I gave him a thumbs up and started saving.

* * *

Ha! Look whose better now! I totally tanked the competition for Quidditch. Blaise and Nott had already told me that I would be Keeper and that Draco was pissed about it. I had saved all except one goal yesterday.

But that was yesterday and now it's Tuesday and I'm totally bored. Sitting here in History of Magic listening to Binns drown on and on about some dead guy. I grabbed some parchment and a quill and then started to write the breakup letter I couldn't finish yesterday.

* * *

_Tristan, _

_I know you think I'm going to write about how I miss you and how I need you, even if I do, but I just can't do this anymore. You and I were never meant to be. Yeah, it was a great time and I truly do love you, but I know. You were/are cheating on me. And that doesn't hurt me. What hurts me is that you didn't have the guts to tell me you didn't love me anymore. _

_But trust me, I love you, I really do, but you hurt me. That's okay, I can walk away. I can let you leave cause in the end, I'll know you didn't leave cause I wasn't pretty enough or smart enough or nice enough. You left me cause you didn't care about me, cause you're scared and you can't make up your mind. I didn't do a thing wrong, except maybe choose the wrong guy._

_I loved all the moments we were together but we can't carry on like we truly love each other._

_Goodbye,_

_Chloee..._

_

* * *

_

"That is the saddest breakup letter I have ever seen," commented Ginny. I had shown her what I had written in the Library where we were studying.

"I think it just explains why we can't be together, even though I do love him and miss him," I answered. "Why do I still love him anyways?"

"Because he was your first love. The good guy you always dreamed about. Your knight in shining armor." Ginny stared off dreamlessly.

"Is this conversation still about Tristan or would this be about, uhm, a certain guy by the name of Harry Potter?"

"What! Well, I just like him so much and I think I may love him."

"Okay, stop right there! Did you just say that you may _love _him?"

Ginny looked away, blushing.

"I can't believe you actually love him!" I squealed, which resulted in Madame Pince kicking us out of the Library for _inappropriate behavior_!

"Anyways, I gotta go finish up Charms homework. See you later," said Ginny and she turned the other way, waving back.

"Say hi to lover boy for me!" I shouted, turning her wave into the middle finger. Idiots, all of them.

* * *

"He wants you to set up a Welcome Back Ball, and you have to go with MALFOY!" yelled Ron.

"I'm sitting right here, Weasley," drawled Draco.

The seven of us were sitting on the floor in the Heads Tower talking about the Welcome Back Ball. Since Hermione and Draco were Heads, they decided to bring their Houses' Prefects to talk about the Ball. Slytherin Prefects were Blaise and Pansy. But Pansy couldn't come because of her 'extra curricular activities' with Nott. Gryffindor Prefects were Weasley and Ginny. Potter had decided to come along also.

So, here we were the seven of us; Potter, Hermione, Weasley, Ginny, me, Blaise and my brother, sitting in a circle.

"Geeze, Ron, it's not the end of the world," whined Hermione, fed up with Weasleys antics. "Malfoy and I have decided that it's okay, and anyways we only have to dance together for one dance. It's not that big of a deal!"

Weasley muttered something I couldn't hear.

"As fun as this may be how about you and your friends leave Granger?" sneered Draco.

"Fuck off Malfoy!" she replied.

"Love to."

Hermione blushed. _Riiiiiiiiiiggggghhhhhttt!_

"How about we play a game?" suggested Blaise.

"That's a stupid idea!" my brother mumbled.

"Actually, it might be fun," stated Hermione, surprising everyone. "We could play Truth or Dare!"

"Or just Dare since no one tells the truth anymore," I muttered.

"How about we go around in the circle and ask everyone the same question we asked the first person?" piped up Ginny.

"How do we know if people are telling the truth?" asked Potter.

Hermione grabbed her bag and looked through it. After a couple moments she pulled out a glass ball filled with clear smoke. "This is a Decir La Verdad ball. When someone is asked a question and they lie about the answer, the smoke turns black. So we just place it in the middle while we ask questions."

Everyone nodded in return. I started to freak out. What if they ask something that could ruin my life forever?

"Potter, are you a virgin?" asked Blaise.

"Yeah, I am," answered Potter.

Shit. Asking if we're virgins. Not good.

I started coughing, really loud.

"You okay?" questioned Ginny.

I shook my head.

"Do you need to go to Madame Pomfrey?"

I nodded.

"Do you want someone to go with you?"

I shook my head.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"Okay, we'll be here if you need any help."

I got and left, feeling terrible that I left with a really bad excuse. At least I'm away from all them. I needed something to calm my nerves. And I needed it real bad.

* * *

**A/N: All done! Woot Woot! I had to start this chappie over again on Wednesday. It just didnt sound right and now im glad cause this turned out wayyy better! Anyhoo, I have a question. **

**Tristan, Chloe's ex-boyfriend will most likely make an entrance in the story. So I need to noe if**

**-A) **_I should make him all mad and angry for drama_

**or**

**-B)**_ sad and unhappy for mushy gushy romance_

**I thought I might do A but now I don't noe anymore. Another thing, my question last week was _Who was the hottest male actor in GoF, the movie?_ People said Dan Radcliff (_i like him, but the long shaggy hair on him does not look good_), Tom Felton _(totally agree_), the twins that play Fred and George Weasley (_absolutely love them!_)and the guy who played Cedric (_he was okae_). Plus, I loved Nosilla's reply to that question, so funny.**

**Today's question is...**

**For the seventh book, the one that JK Rowling is writing, do you think Draco will be back for Hogwarts? And if so, why?**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, lovee youu all.**

**_xokissees&&snuggieesxo_**


	8. Conversations

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the new character. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling...happy?**_

**A/N: Okay, thanks to all your reviews! Uhm, I have picked the choice for Tristan, which you will find out later. So that's all I have to say...and here's your quote.**

That's _cute_. how you thought I would _**always**_**_  
_**run back to **you** & be your _**rebound**_ ;; but baby  
I've got _news_ for you ;; my **world **is still _spinnin__  
_round & you're **not** about to get in it's **way**.. x3

On With the Story

* * *

Okay, so I feel slightly bad that I left everyone earlier, but you have to understand that if they asked me that question I would have died. Yeah, you're probably thinking, 'didn't she say she never had sex?' Well, I lied. I have and if Draco ever found out he would flip. Probably like Weasley if he ever found out Ginny wasn't a virgin. Wait, if she lied yesterday, the smoke would have turned black. I should ask her about what happened. 

Anyhoo, as of right now, I am in the Room of Requirement, lying in bed, reading a book. Romeo & Juliet. It's a stupid book actually. Like really, how can he not get the note from the priest about Juliet faking. I would have asked around to see if she was really dead. But I guess it's a pretty good romance too. Even though they were only fourteen. Long story short; they fall in love, their families are enemies, she pretends to die, he really thinks she's dead so he kills himself, she wakes up, sees him dead and kills herself, their families make amends _after _they both die.

I wish some guy would do that for me. Like, if I died, he would kill himself to be with me. Okay, so that kinda sounds creepy. Nevermind. What time is it anyways? 9:45. Dinners over. I guess I'll go to the kitchens.

* * *

As I walked through the portrait leading into the kitchens, I saw a flash of long, red hair. "Ginny!" 

"Oh! Hey, Chloe. Didn't see you there," Ginny answered.

"What are you doing here?"

"Missed dinner."

"Me too." We ate silently for a few more moments until my curiousity got the better of me. "Did Ron find out you're not a virgin?"

"What! Oh, that. No, I faked being sick and told them I'd be in the Hospital Wing with you. Then Hermione wanted to come with me and Malfoy was shouting that everyone was leaving. In the end I left alone and everyone else stayed there."

"Oh, cool."

"But I did go to the Hospital Wing to check how you were and when I went Madame Pomfrey told me you weren't there."

Crap. "Yeah, I went to my dorm to lay down for a bit."

"Okay." We both got up to leave, walked out of the portrait hole, waved goodbye and left for our own houses.

* * *

**WELCOME BACK DANCE**

**WHERE: _GREAT HALL_**

**WHEN: _SEPTEMBER 30TH 7PM-12PM_**

**WHO: _THIRD YEARS AND UP_**

**_SEMI-FORMAL WEAR_**

**_NEXT HOGSMEADE VISIT ON SEPTEMBER 18TH_**

**_

* * *

_**

Blaise, Draco and I were walking to the Headmasters office where Draco had to meet with Dumbledore for something. As we reached the gargoyle, Draco said the password and left me and Blaise in the corridor alone. I leaned against the wall.

"You going to the dance?" asked Blaise.

"Probably. You?" I answered.

"Yep. Who you going with?"

"Ginny. You?"

"Haven't asked anyone."

"Not even the girl you fucked at the Slytherin party." He walked over to me, hands on either side of my head. He leaned in close to my ear.

"Nothing happened," he whispered, his breath tingling my ear.

He lifted his head up again and looked down at me. My eyes flickered to his lips and his to mine. He leaned down, his breath coming out in warm puffs. Closing his eyes, he touched his lips to mine. Then, the gargoyle statue moved and we jumped apart. Draco sauntered over to us.

"Dumbledore told me that me and Granger have to decorate the Hall with the Prefects help," he said. His gaze shifted back and forth between us. "What's wrong with you two? You look as if you've just seen the Dark Lord."

I turned around and walked away, noticing that the two of them followed.

* * *

"So, you guys finally kissed?" asked Ginny. The two of us were wondering the corridor later that day.

"Yep, but only for a second. It was weird," I replied. We kept walking in silence until we caught up with the trio. "Hello!"

"Oh, hey Chloe, Ginny," nodded Potter, blushing slightly at Ginny. God these people were dumb not to notice this. "We were just talking about the next Hogsmeade visit."

"You guys going together?" I asked.

"Yeah." "No." BothPotter and Weasley said.

"Who are you going with Ron?" asked Hermione.

He mumbled something incoherent. "Sorry what? Didn't quite catch that," Ginny muttered.

"Lavender Brown," he spoke up.

"You finally asked her out!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Who you going with Chloe?" asked Potter.

"My brother and Blaise."

"What about you Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"I think I'll just go with Ha-"

I interrupted. "She'll be joining me, Blaise and Draco."

"What!"yelled Hermione.

"Remember Dumbledore told you guys to go together to find decorations." This was a lie. I just need her to come with me so I could set up Potter and Ginny. I pleaded with her with my eyes, nodding once at Potter and once at Ginny, hoping she would get the point.

"Oh, yeah, now I remember." Thank you Hermione.

"If he trys anything just hex him into obliviation," hissed Ron.

"I guess I won't be going then," muttered Potter. His he stupid? Ginny's right here!

"Actually Potter, you and Ginny can go together, since Ginny's not going with anyone," I said. I turned to look at Ginny. She was glaring at me.

"Uhm, I guess that would be okay, right Gin?" mumbled Potter, starting to blush. Oh for the love of God!

"Sure."

"And then we'll meet up at The Three Broomsticks at around two o'clock, so Ginny, Hermione and I can shop for dresses," I said. They all nodded around me. The trio walked into the Great Hall for dinner. Ginny and I followed stopping at the doors to say goodbye.

"I hate you," she hissed, looking over at Potter.

"Feelings mutual babe," I whispered, leaving her for the Slytherin table.

* * *

**A/N: Good? It's been awhile hasn't it! Anyhoo, I got in Chloe and Blaise's first kiss, even if it wasn't much and I'm setting up the Harry/Ginny romance and Hermione/Draco will start in a couple chapters after this. **

**The Tristansection will be in the next chapter, so lots of drama.**

**Review!**

**_xokissees&&snuggieesxo_**


	9. Dresses & Confrontations

**_Disclaimer: I only own the new character and the plot, everything else belongs to JK Rowling._**

**A/N: The long awaited chapter! So this chapter will be longer && it will have some drama in it...I can't wait! Anyhoo, thnks for reviewing, i lovee youu all && here's today's quote...**

you're preaching bad morals,  
telling me to **apologize **for something  
**»**_I'm not even sorry about_** «**

On with the Story

* * *

"Get up, you lazy ass!" I shouted. It was the last Hogsmeade visit before the dance and here I was, trying to wake up, Ginny Weasley. 

"Hgmfpt," she mumbled into her pillow, turning over.

Geeze, do I have to do everything myself? I ran into the bathroom and came back with a cup of cold water. I walked over to her bed and dumped the water on her.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" she yelled, jumping out of bed. She looked up from her place on the floor and frowned in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting you up. Which is hard by the way."

"I meant, what are you doing in the sixth year, Gryffindor girls bedroom, in the Gryffindor tower?"

"Potter let me in. Told him I had to make sure you were on time for your date." I smirked. She got up from the floor and walked into the bathroom. I followed her.

"It wouldn't have been a date, if you didn't keep talking yesterday!" Ginny whined.

"Well, you like him and he likes you so just get in the shower and I'll pick something out for you," I said, pushing her into the shower stall.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginny finally came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later in a white bath robe.

"So, what am I wearing?" she asked.

"This," I replied, handing her a bunch of clothing and pushing her back into the bathroom.

"I'm not wearing this!" protested Ginny.

"Just put it on," I said.

She walked out of the bathroom wearing a short denim skirt, cut at about the middle of the thigh, a long, white t-shirt with a chunky belt in the middle of her stomach. She had brown and pink etnies sneakers and chunky jewellery too.

"I say, it looks good," I told her.

"I guess it does," she replied, checking herself out in the mirror.

"Now for make up and your hair."

"What!"

"Just trust me."

"That sounds hard."

"Haha."

A few minutes later she was ready. I just put black mascara and eyeliner on with a bit of clear lip-gloss. Her hair was straightened and hung around her shoulders.

"Okay, I'm gonna tell Potter your ready," I said, walking downstairs. "Then I'm gonna call you down."

"Mhmm," she murmured.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Potter, Ginny's ready. So are you ready to go?" I asked.

He got up from his seat in front of the fireplace. He was wearing a black t-shirt and faded blue jeans. "Yeah, is she coming down?"

"Yeah." I turned back towards the girl's staircase. "GINNY!"

We waited a few moments till we finally heard the clatter of shoes against stone. She came downstairs and stopped on the second last step from the bottom to give Potter time to look her over.

"Gin, you look amazing," he said. She blushed.

From behind Potter, I gave her thumbs up and some...ah..._signals_. I laughed at her face.

"What!" she screamed. Potter whirled around towards me, looking confused.

"Oh, look at the time, gotta go get Hermione ready. See ya." I rushed out of the portrait hole and headed to the Heads Dorms.

* * *

"Now tell me again why I have to look _amazing_?" asked Hermione. We were looking through her closet for something to wear. 

"Because, _Hermione, _you're beautiful but Draco doesn't know that, so we should surprise him," I answered.

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"Okay, Harry and Ginny will become a couple, Ron and Lavender will become a couple and me and Blaise will become a couple. So who will you have? No one. And Draco doesn't have anyone, so you can become a couple. Oooh, this is pretty."

"You're so weird."

"I know. Let's get ready."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione and I walked quietly down the corridor heading towards the courtyard where Draco and Blaise were wearing. We both decided on similar outfits.

Hermione was wearing tight dark jean with a tight American Eagle, long sleeve grey shirt and her black and white vans. Her hair was in waves and she had mascara and lip-gloss on.

I was wearing dark jeans, a white t-shirt with a green butterfly in the bottom and my white phat farms. My hair was in a side ponytail and I had on mascara, eyeliner and lip-gloss.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," whispered Hermione.

"Neither can I. But you look amazing anyway," I whispered back. "Look, there they are." I waved in front of me, getting the boys to look our way.

We walked up to them waiting for their compliments.

"You ladies look beautiful," commented Blaise, looking at me. I feel special!

"Wow, Granger you clean up nicely," spoke Draco.

"Thanks Ferret," she replied.

"Let's go," I said, dragging Hermione towards Hogsmeade.

* * *

We had been shopping for two hours and were finally meeting Harry and Ginny at The Three Broomsticks. 

"I don't want to see Pothead," whined Draco.

"Who cares," I said. We walked in towards the back and found Harry and Ginny seated at one of the bigger tables.

"And how was your day?" I asked, taking a seat next to Ginny and Draco.

"Good," she answered, blushing. What happened now?

"So, do you want to go get dresses?" asked Hermione. We nodded. "And do you guys want to come with us?" She nodded her heads at the guys.

"I guess," said Blaise.

We got up to leave and walked out. Hermione, Ginny and I were in front leading the way.

"It's not going to be that bad, right?" mumbled Blaise from behind us. If he only knew!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hermione, can you pass me the blue dress you had?" I asked, from inside a dressing stall. The three of us, Hermione, Ginny and I were in change rooms, while the guys, Potter, Blaise and my brother were sitting outside the stalls, waiting for us.

"Sure, here you go," she said, handing over the blue dress.

"Will you girls be done soon?" asked Draco.

"Not likely, Ferret face," shouted Ginny.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Normal PoV**

"God, women take long," muttered Draco.

"I know, we've been in here for one hour already, I mean just pick a dress!" whined Harry.

"Finally we agree on something," said Draco.

"Hermione, I need your help with this dress!" shouted Ginny. "Can you come in my stall?"

"Yeah, one second, I need to find my bra," Hermione shouted back.

"Oh dear god," mumbled Blaise.

Hermione walked out a couple minutes later in her shirt and boy shorts and walked into Ginny's stall. The boy's mouths were agape.

"Gin, I think you need a bigger size, your boobs are practically popping out!" exclaimed Hermione.

"I never knew my boobs were this big!" said Ginny. "Anyways, I don't like the colour so I won't get it. Thanks Mione."

Hermione walked back out and into her stall.

"When will the madness end!" whined Blaise.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chloe's PoV**

"I'm done. You guys done?" I asked.

"Yeah," Hermione and Ginny said in unison.

We payed and returned to where the boys were sitting.

"Done?" asked Draco. We nodded. "Finally!"

We all walked back to the castle together. I said my goodbyes to Potter and Ginny and walked back to the Heads Dorms with the other three.

"I'm having a shower, see you guys at dinner," waved Hermione.

We watched Hermione leave and then I followed Blaise and my brother back outside with their brooms. "See it wasn't so bad with Hermione around, now was it?" I asked Draco.

"I guess not, but she's still a muggleborn," he replied. He hopped on his broom and flew above us.

"Notice he didn't say mudblood," whispered Blaise, and he too flew up above me.

I grinned. "I'm going be over there by the lake!" I shouted. They gave me the thumbs up and flew away.

* * *

I had been sitting by the lake for at least half an hour when I heard footsteps behind me. "Go away, I wanna be left alone," I said. 

"You sure about that," whispered a voice.

I stood up and turned around so quickly I almost fell. "Tristan!"

"That's me babe." Tristan, my ex-boyfriend, stood there at his 5"11 height, staring at me through his blue eyes, looking incredibly hot. Yes, I still fantasized about him. He had short brown hair and wore preppy muggle clothing.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, feeling slightly panicky.

"Confronting you. Remember this," he replied, throwing a piece of paper at my feet. "Your break up note."

"Oh."

"I love you Chloe," he whispered, walking over to me.

I backed away, my anger rising. "If you did, you wouldn't have cheated on me!"

"But I want you."

"Why are you here?" I questioned.

"I thought I told you. But anyways, you weren't supposed to break up with me. You were supposed to still be my girlfriend and I, I would still cheat on you and you wouldn't know. But that went down the drain when your stupid friends found out and started stalking me, trying to find out if I was really cheating." He paused and walked closer. "So, just come back to me, be my girlfriend again."

"Who was she?" I asked.

"Who was who?" he asked, looking confused.

"The girl who you cheated on me with!"

He sighed. "Felicity Harper."

I gasped. Felicity Harper. His first love. They had been childhood friends and "dated" when they were thirteen but broke it off because they were too young. He told me that he never loved her. What a fool I was. I did the only thing I could think of. I exploded. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT!"

He looked very surprised at my sudden outburst. Good for him.

I took several deep breaths. "Just leave," I whispered, coming down from my capslock-y rage.

"I'm not leaving without you," he whispered, his voice giving me the chills.

"Wha-"I never got to finish my sentence because I was pushed back in to the icy cold lake. I tried getting up but he held me down. Great, I was going to die and I never got to have sex with Blaise.

* * *

**Draco's PoV**

Blaise and I were flying around on the Quidditch Pitch whipping the quaffle back and forth with the beaters' bats. I hit the quaffle over to him but he just let it fall.

"That was an easy one to hit!" I shouted at him, but he looked at something behind me.

"Isn't that your sister?" asked Blaise.

I whipped around and looked where Blaise was pointing. A brown hair girl (my sister) was talking with a guy when all of a sudden he pushed her into the lake and held her under. I started to fly down.

"BLAISE!" I yelled to him. He flew down next to me. "Go get Hagrid and tell him my sister's in trouble and tell him to bring a blanket." He nodded and left.

This guy was going to be in big trouble.

* * *

**Blaise's PoV**

I rushed over to Hagrid's house and knocked on the door.

"Wha' y'all want?" he asked.

"Malfoy's sister is in trouble!" I said quickly. "He needs you to get a blanket for her and hurry!"

He looked alarmed then went back inside and grabbed a fur blanket and headed towards the lake.

* * *

**Normal PoV**

Draco rushed over to the lake, beaters' bat swinging behind him. He stopped behind Tristan. "Whatcha doing?" he asked.

Tristan immediately let go of Chloe and backed off. "Just treating this girl a lesson," he replied.

"Well, you know, that _girl _is my sister."

Tristan blanched. "W-what?"

"Back off right now!" Draco stepped forward. Then, Chloe came up for air.

* * *

**Chloe's PoV**

When I came up for air, I noticed that no one was holding me down. I looked up to see my brother shouting at Tristan.

"Get the fuck out of here!" yelled Draco.

I waded up in the water a bit and I guess they heard the splashing of water because they both turned to look at me. I looked at Tristan and noticed that his face was looking mischievous.

"Hey, Chloe, does your brother know about us?" he asked.

I was shivering and my teeth were chattering. My eyes widened. Oh fuck!

"How about I tell him," Tristan said. My brother looked confused. Just as Tristan opened his mouth, Hagrid came running over.

"Wha' happenin?" Hagrid asked. He looked between me, Draco and Tristan.

"Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to get her out of the water?" asked my brother.

Hagrid nodded and grabbed me by my arms and pulled me out onto the grass by Draco. Blaise came out and wrapped the blanket around me and held me around my waist. I was too scared to notice this.

"This guy was trying to drown my sister," said Draco. Hagrid looked at me and I nodded.

"You come with me," said Hagrid and he pulled Tristan away.

The three of us stood there in silence for a few minutes before I noticed the blackness wash over me.

* * *

**A/N: All done! Very long! I know it may not be the best but I just wanted to finish it. Next chapter: The Dance. And then the chapter after that will have some DM/HG romance. And a quidditch game.**

**Anyhoo, Review please!**

**_xokissees&&snuggieesxo_**


	10. Dances & AfterDances

**_Disclaimer: I only own the new character && the plot, everything else belongs to JK Rowling._**

**A/N: Hi! Did you all like the chapter before this? A reviewer pointed out to me that Ginny, Draco and Hermione were a bit OOC && I do agree. But, Draco and Hermione were out of character for the beginning of the DM/HG romance. So, this chapter is about the ball. Quote first though:**

I tell you** lies** only to  
_keep you_ from** knowing  
**the **truth**..it'll just _**hurt**_ you  
**more** if you really knew..

**On with the Story**

**

* * *

**

When I first tried to open my eyes all I could see were swirling colours going around and around. I closed my eyes again and drifted back off to the blackness.

oooooooooooooo

Here I am again, by the swirling colours. This time I can hear voices though. I think they're talking about me or to me. I don't really know. Footsteps are coming over to me. Someone's talking to me but I can't make out the words. This person opens my mouth and makes me swallow some liquid. I close my eyes again and when I reopen them everything's clear.

oooooooooooooo

"Finally, you're up," whispered my brother. We were in the Infirmirary and I was on a bed and he was sitting on a chair by my bed.

"How long have I been out for?" I asked.

"At least a day." I sat up in my bed, playing with the blankets. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him rub his neck and bite his lip. This usually meant he was going to ask me something he didn't want to know the answer to. And it was going to be about Tristan. "Why was that guy here today?"

I sighed."It was Tristan and I broke up with him, so he decided to confront me."

"And what was the whole, 'does your brother know about us' thing?"

Crap. "I don't know."

He bent over, hands in his lap. "No, you do know."

"Actually, no I don't, so fuck off."

He got up and started pacing. "No! You do know, so quit lying and tell me!" he shouted.

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!" I yelled. "I REALLY DON'T KNOW!"

He came over to me and tried to calm me down by rubbing my hair. I moved away. "Just get the fuck out," I whispered.

"What? No," he said.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Mr.Malfoy, I think she said for you to leave," spoke Mme. Pomfrey, who appeared by the bedside.

"Whatever," Draco whispered. He got off the bed and left.

* * *

I was released the day after. Instead of going to my house, I went outside and sat in the stands at the Quidditch Pitch. Hufflepuff was practicing. I sat up there for a few more minutes beforePansy came up to sit with me. 

"Hey, whats up?" she asked, as she took a seat by me.

"Nothing," I replied. I should tell her.

"I know that I'm never really around anymore, but just know that if you need anything, I'll be there."

I _need _to tell her. And instead of telling her...I burst out crying._ Then_ I told her everything. Everything; last year with Tristan, the whole "Blaise" thing and just everything in general.

"Wow," she whispered and pulled me into a hug. She looked at the sky. "I think it may be dinnertime. Wanna come in?"

"Sure," I sniffled. And we walked in silence, along the grounds, through the castle and by the Great Hall. Before we went in I pulled her aside. "Promise me you won't tell anyone what I told you?"

I could see something shifting in her eyes. "Of course and remember what I said before about me being there, if anything happens," she answered.

We linked arms and walked into the Great Hall together.

* * *

Teachers finishing up last minute details, guys waiting around and girls getting ready until the last second. Yes, tonight was the Ball. And Hermione, Ginny and I were getting ready in Hermione's room. 

"I can't find my red lipstick!"

"Where are my shoes!"

"What can I do with my hair!"

We were very frantic. I think Gin may have been more frantic since she was still whining over how Potter didn't ask her to go with him.

_"I can't believe he didn't ask me!" she exclaimed, this morning. "He kissed me on our date. Okay, so it was only my cheek, but still! Guys are idiots."_

And finally after many hours of whining and complaining, we were ready.

* * *

The three of us walked down to the Great Hall together. And entered together. Fashionably late of course. All eyes moved on us. Why? Because we looked gorgeous. 

We did. Hermione was wearing a red look-a-like Marilyn Monroe dress with red strappy heels. Her bangs were pulled back in a small ponytail and it was straightened out. Took an hour to do that. She wore clear lipgloss, mascara, eyeliner and blush.

Ginny and I looked the same except we were in different colours. I wore a black strapless dress with sparkles and it stopped just below the knee and went up a diagonal. Black strappy heels too. Ginny wore a white dress, same as mine with the exact same shoes in white. Our hair was in wet curls with a flower tucked behind one of our ears. Mine black, hers white. We wore eyeliner, mascara, blush and red lipgloss.

Ginny and I walked over to where Blaise, Pansy and Nott were standing. Hermione had to lead the dance with Draco. Plus, Gin didn't want to go anywhere near Potter until he asked her to dance.

"They look good together, don't you think?" whispered Pansy.

"Granger and Malfoy! They'd rip each others throat outs!" exclaimed Nott.

"That's the point," I pointed out. "Unresolved sexual tension. Enemies make the best lovers."

"Hmm, we'll see about that," said Nott. "Anyways, my lovely Pansy, would you like to dance?"

"Sure," answered Pansy, and they left.

So now it was just the three of us. Oh, nevermind. Here comes Hermione and my brother. "Great dancing," I said to them.

"Took us days to learn that dance 'cause bigfoot here kept stepping on my feet," replied Draco, smirking.

Hermione pushed him. "I do not have big feet!"

I nudged Ginny. "Here comes Potter. Look confident and beautiful," I whispered to her.

Potter walked over to our group and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, scarhead we saw you," insulted Draco. Potter glared.

"I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me, Ginny?" he asked, shifting from foot to foot.

"I'd love to," she answered. They walked out to the dance floor and started to slow dance.

Draco nudged Blaise. "Why don't you dance with Chloe?" he asked.

"Chloe, wanna dance?" asked Blaise.

"I guess," I answered. Yay!

We walked out to the dance floor. He put his hands around my waist and I put my hands on his shoulders.

"You look beautiful tonight, y'know?" he whispered in my ear.

I blushed. "Thanks."

Silence. Ask him! "Why did you kiss me?" I asked.

He blushed. "Well, you see..uhm..I-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because Arianna Faith walked up.

"Hi, Blaise. I was wondering if I could cut in?" she asked.

He somehow looked relieved. "Sure," he replied. What!

Arianna looked at me. "Can you move, hun?" she questioned, in what seemed as a really bitch voice.

That skanky bitch! I turned, sharply and headed over to the door. Stupid Hufflepuffs! Where's Darren? I scanned the crowd looking for him and when I finally found him, I walked over. Choice number 2.

* * *

The next morning I woke up naked, in the sixth year boys Slytherin Dormitories, next to a naked Darren. Yep. I slept with him. I know, I know, very bad choice, but Blaise was being an ass and well, I needed someone to comfort me. Maybe not this way, but it worked, right?

Anyway, I quietly got up and took a shower, washing off the memories of last night. When I was done, I grabbed my clothes, left a note for Darren and left his dormitory. I needed to talk to someone.

* * *

_Pansy,_

_Please read this in private. _

_I slept with Darren last night. I know, I know, bad move. But he comforted me and he was really good too. :) I guess that's it. I just needed to tell someone. _

_xo_

_Chloee_

_

* * *

_

"So, youonly slept with him to comfort you?" asked Pansy. She had come to talk to me about the letter. We were sitting by the lake.

"Yeah. Ugh, my life is so fucked up!" I whined.

"Why?"

Shit. "Just because of this whole guy thing. Nothing else." The bell rang, signaling classes. We walked inside together and then went our seperate ways to our classes.

I lied. My life is fucked up. For whole other bunch of reasons. That no one can know.

* * *

**A/N: All done! Pretty good, I think. I love the Pansy I made, she's so nice!**

**I have two ideas for two chapters, so they will be on their way soon. The next one will have a bit of Harry/Ginny but mostly Hermione/Draco, though all from Chloe's PoV!**

**Review Please.**

**xokisses&&snuggiesxo**


	11. Just Today

**_Disclaimer: I only take credit for the plot && the new character...the rest belongs to JK Rowling_**

**A/N: I had so much fun writing the last chapter! Nehoo, problems are starting to come forward in my very messy life, so I may not be able to update as much as I can, but I do have lots of ideas for this story, so don't worry.**

"The way i see it, you **should** live_ everyday, _like its your **birthday.**" – _paris__ hilton_

On With the Story

* * *

"Miss Malfoy and Miss Weasley, can you come here for a moment?" Professor Snape asked. What now?

The two of us eyed each other carefully and walked up to his desk.

"Miss Malfoy you are an exceptional Potions student, as are you Miss Weasley, though I hate to say it," he said. "I was speaking briefly with Albus before and he told me that I should bump both of you up to seventh year Potions. I do agree with him. So, if it's okay with you, you may take the seventh year Potions class instead of the sixth year."

He waited for us to speak. Wow, that's big. "I'd love to Professor," I replied.

"Miss Weasley?" asked Professor Snape.

She nodded. Yay! I get to bug my brother _and _see Blaise. Perfect!

* * *

"If you're going to sit with Potter, you need to get him to notice you. So, I made a list of things you could do," I suggested, giving Gin a list. We were in the library pretending to do our work. 

"Why do I even need a list? Plus, my brother's there, I don't think I'll be able to do anything your stupid list says," she whispered.

"Fine, but look over it anyways," I pointed out, smirking. "There might be a few tips you could use."

She quickly scanned the list, eyes growing big. Knowing what would be coming, I grabbed all my stuff and quickly rushed out of the library.

"CHLOE! I'M NOT WANKING OFF IN FRONT OF HIM!"

Well, it was just a _suggestion._ Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge.

* * *

"Okay team, this is our year. We are going to beat those bloody Hufflepuffs and win the House Cup (?)! Are you ready!" yelled Draco. 

Yep, you guessed it. First quidditch game of the year, against Hufflepuff. I heard they weren't very good either. We were in the locker rooms getting our quidditch speech from my brother. I think he really wants to win this year. Oooh, we're all leaving.

I walk out with the rest of the team and pass the trio and Ginny. Hehe, I heard some of their convo.

"Gin, what's this I hear about you wanking in front of some guy?" asks Ron, red all over.

Gin blushes and catches my eye. "Oh, you know, I do that for fun sometimes. I wanked in front of Malfoy yesterday."

I laugh out loud and my teammates look at me weird. It was funny!

I heard Ron mumble something and Ginny calms him down. "Ron, it was just a joke! I do not wank in front of guys!"

"Chloe!" I whip around and face my brother.

"Sorry," I mumble. Time to show the world my special hidden talents!

* * *

We won! I'm so happy! Which means we're celebrating, which means dance and alcohol. Fun Times!

* * *

My head hurts and I have a hangover and I woke up late and missed breakfast and am late for my first day of seventh year Potions and them Snape will be mad and I'll fail and get kicked out of school and become a muggle hobo selling banana phones. The world will end! 

Okay, so I'm overexagerating. But, you know it _could _happen.

I walk in the class. Professor Snape turns to look at me.

"Miss Malfoy, first day of seventh year Potions and you're late," he said shaking his head. "Take a seat by Mr. Zabini."

I walk over to Blaise and sit down beside him. I look around the room to see where everyone else is sitting. Hermione and Draco.Weasley and Pansy. Ginny and Potter. Pretty good, I'd say.

"Why were you late?" whispers Blaise.

"Woke up late," I replied. "Now shhh!" I was trying to concentrate on what Professor Snape was saying.

"Amore Allineare or Schiacciato is the True Love or Crushed Potion. When brewed correctly, it turns to a variety of colours. Can anyone tell me what this means?" he asked.

Hermione's hand shot up in the air, waving frantically. "Miss Granger," growled Professor Snape.

"The potion is used to find out where your true love or crush is at the moment. If it turns yellow, it means that your true love is not in the building, if it turns blue, it means your true love is in a different country, if it turns gold, it means your true love is in a different room and if it turns black, it means your true love is in the same room as you," she said, speaking very fast.

"Five points to Gryffindor for that explanation," sneered Professor Snape. "This week, each of you will individually work on this potion and next Monday we will get to see all of your potions' colours. Any questions?"

No one rose their hands. "Good, then get to work!" he barked out.

-----------------------------------------------

"That was the longest Potions class ever!" I whined as we left the Potions room and headed for lunch.

"Don't whine so much Chloe, you'll end up looking ugly," commented Draco, as he walked behind us with Blaise.

"Oh, you mean as ugly as you," I replied, laughing.

Draco's face scrunched up. "Where are you off to anyways?"

"Library with Ginny. Wanna come?"

He shrugged. "Sure, I have nothing better to do. Coming Blaise?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Blaise stop for a second and look uncomfortable. Moments later, he nodded his head. I wonder what he's so worried about?

* * *

"Chloe!" whispered Ginny.

"What!" I whispered back. The four of us were sitting at a table in the middle of the library.

"Blaise has been trying to get your attention for like forever." What, when?

"What? He has not!"

"He keeps looking up at you, then looking back down." Hmmm.

"Hmmm," I said, putting on my thinking face.

"Oh, no," whispered Ginny, a look of horror spread across her face. "What are you going t-"

"I need a book from the muggle history section," I said, standing up.

"You didn't have to tell us," Draco commented.

"Well, maybe I wanted you to know where I was incase I get raped or something." I left the three of them and went to the very back where the muggle history section was. I leaned on one of the desks and a few minutes later Blaise walked in. I nodded at him.

"Yeah, we need to talk," he said, fidgeting nervously.

"I'm listening," I replied.

"Okay, so a couple of weeks ago, I kinda, sorta, kissed you," he mumbled, looking away from me. "And I think that maybe it was a mistake. Of course it is. You're my best friend's little sister, and it's wrong. And yeah."

I just sat there. He thought it was a mistake! Great, now I feel like I'm gonna cry. I need to leave.

"A mistake," I repeated to myself. He nodded. "I have to go, classes are starting soon." Good save!

I left that section and returned to where Ginny and Draco were. I gathered up my stuff, tears coming up in my eyes.

"Where you going?" asked my brother.

"I just realized I'm late for Herbology," I replied quickly.

Ginny looked at me strangely. 'Come by Heads Dorm later,' I mouthed to her.

She nodded at me and I waved to them as I left.

Great, the guy I really like thought I was a mistake. Could this day get **any worse**?

* * *

**A/N: All done. I was going to do a happier ending for this one but then my story would've been rushed.**

**Next chappie will probably be up in a couple weeks. I'm not really sure. Exams are in like a week and a bit, so teahcers are cramming us with work. && i do have other plans too. So I really dont know. Sorry.**

**_xokissesxo_**


	12. Just the Two of Us

**_Disclaimer: All I own is the plot && the new character;; everything else belongs to JK Rowling_**

**A/N: Exams were finished last week and since I passed grade nine, it's officially summer vacay for me! Which means more chapters for you.**

Our lives are _shaped_ by those who **refuse to love us**.

**On With the Story**

* * *

"And he said that it was a mistake!" I cried. Ginny and I sat in the Room of Requirement, talking about what happened in the library earlier today. I was miserable. 

"Honey, " Gin whispered, soothingly. "He probably just said that because he's scared."

Probably. "Why, though?"

"I think the biggest problem is, you are his best friend's little sister and he's afraid of falling for you," she replied. She sighed, she was going through the exact same thing with Potter.

Grrr. "Well then we should do something, for the both of us!" I exclaimed. Gin's eyebrows shot up. "I will find something to make Blaise notice me and you will do the exact same thing for Potter."

She smiled. "I guess. But whatever will we do?"

* * *

"Hold still!" I cried. "You'll ruin it." 

"My brother is going to kill me when he sees me," replied Ginny.

"But Potter will be jealous and that's the point!" Ginny and I were getting ready in Hermione's room for our dates that were going to takes us to Hogsmeade. It was a Saturday and our plans to get Blaise and Potter to notice us was being put into action.

"It might be cold outside," said Ginny.

"Heating charms," were my answer.

"Damn it," she muttered.

"There! All done!" I exclaimed.

We both checked ourselves out in the mirror. We both wore cargo short shorts (mine in navy, hers in military green) and tube tops (both in white) with our flip flops. Her hair was down and mine was up.

We were meeting our dates by the front doors. Two seventh year boys from Ravenclaw. Jordan Ponley (half-blood; my date) and Markus Smith (muggleborn; Gin's date). We had told the boys earlier that they might be dead by the end of the day by our brothers, but they didn't seem to mind. Plus, the trio and Blaise and Draco were meeting at the front doors too. Hehe.

* * *

"Confidence, Gin. Confidence," Ginny repeated to herself over and over again on the way downstairs.

"You're doing great," I whispered, reassuringly.

We rounded the corner and saw our dates, the trio and Blaise and Draco. We walked silently towards them and only when we were a few feet away from them, did we make our presence known.

"Jordan! Markus! You showed up!" I exclaimed, smiling. All eyes were on us. Blaise and Potter were glaring at both boys.

"Of course we did. This'll be the best date of the year," said Jordan.

"Hold it!" shouted Draco. I turned to look at him. "Did he say date?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I forbid it! Nope, you're not going out with them," he muttered.

"Well, it's not just me. Gin's coming along too," I replied.

"What!" yelled Weasley.

"Didn't you hear us the first time Ron?" Gin asked. "We're going on dates with Jordan and Markus whether you like it or not." Ron opened his mouth. "Don't even start Ronald! Let's go boys. Coming Chloe?"

I nodded and left with them.

* * *

A couple hours later, the four of us were heading back to the castle with our shopping bags in hand.

"Did you girls have fun?" asked Jordan

We nodded.

"That's good. But we need to leave, we have some more dates to attend to," Markus said.

"That's awesome. Wait...what?" I asked, clearly confused.

"We have another date to go on," spoke Jordan. "I'm glad that you had a good time. Owl us when you want to do this again." They waved their goodbyes and left before we could yell at them.

I turned to Ginny. "What just happened?"

"They left us," she replied, simply.

"And I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart," I mumbled. She nodded, agreeing with me.

* * *

The next day, Gin and I had decided to finish our homework outside since it was a beautiful day.

"So, what did you say about your date when your brother asked?" I questioned.

"I told him it went well and they left us. He looked smugged and so did Harry, like they knew it was going to happen. So, just to make things better for me, I told them I made out with him.It was funny watching Ron trying to form words," laughed Ginny. What aboutyou? Oh, and what did you get for question 5?"

"Same thing as you, mostly," I replied. "Question 5? I didn't answer that one." I closed my book and put it beside me. "I'm bored of schoolwork."

She nodded. "Me too."

We were silent for a moment, both of us lying in the grass, before Ginny spoke again. "Our love lifes suck. I mean we try this hard for two guys to notice us, but they don't seem to take the hint." She sighed.

"You're right. Boys suck," I muttered. At least sometimes they do. Other times they can be quite charming.

"Sometimes. Maybe we need to do something different," suggested Gin.

"To get them to notice us?"

"Yeah."

"Like what?"I asked.

She was silent for a moment before she answered. "I think that we should call of guys for a bit," she said slowly, as if it would make more sense. I looked at her surprised. "Not like forever or anything. Just for a month or so, just to see how it goes. The boys would notice that we were free and they'd probably like it. And me and you could just have some 'girl time' for a bit," she said.

I nodded. "That sounds good." I really did like the idea. "Just the two us. At least for now," I said, winking at her and raising my eyebrows up at her suggestively.

We both burst out laughing.

* * *

**A.N: All done this chappie. It's not as long as the others, but it fits in with the story and we start to see the DM/HG romance start to show in the next couple of chapters. Maybe, maybe not.**

**_Question: _Who is your favorite character to read about in fanfiction?**

**_My answer: _I love to read about Ginny Weasley because most of the stories I read about her make her spunky and very outgoing.**

**Review. xoxo**


	13. Ideas

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. I own the plot and the new character._**

**A/N: Very long wait, I know. I kinda have a bit of writers block but I'll see what I can do.**

Its **okay** to _enjoy something_ even if it was just** for a little while**

**On with the Story**

**

* * *

**

It had been two weeks since Ginny and I vowed to not date anyone. And to tell the truth, I was becoming desperate...and horny. Ginny looked fine but I knew she desperately wanted to ask out Potter again.

Plus, school was becoming boring. I mean, Dumbledore is the Headmaster of this school and he usually does something either crazy and/or stupid. So, why hasn't he done something lately! It's crazy. I should go talk to him. I'm going to go. Right now.

* * *

"Come in, Miss Malfoy," spoke Professor Dumbledore. I didn't even knock! 

I stepped into his office and looked around. Pretty nice. I walked over to his desk and sat down in one of the chairs.

And there he sat. Blue eyes twinkling, long beard and arms folded across the desk. "I see your brother has given you the password," he started.

I nodded, shyly.

"Well, what brings you here, Miss Malfoy?"

I looked up to him. "You see sir, Halloween just passed and Christmas is far off, so students are, uhm, kind of bored. And I was thinking of doing something fun, but I would need your permission," I said.

He nodded. "And what will the permission be for?"

I fumbled around in my pockets. "I jotted a few ideas down and maybe you could look over them and pick the best one." I handed in a slightly crumpled bit of parchment.

He nodded, eyes beginning to twinkle. "Perhaps I will."

"Thank you sir," I said, standing up. "I hope you won't be disappointed." I looked back at him one more time before heading out.

* * *

"Ginnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" I whined, sitting next to her in the library. 

"Whaaaaaaaattttttt?" she whined right back.

"I'm booooooooooooored," I said. "And horny."

"Go find a boy to snog," she suggested.

I turned to her. "You see I would, but no one really appeals to me. 'Cept Blaise." I sighed, dreamily.

"Okay, go find Blaise to snog."

"He snuffed me. Said _we _couldn't happen," I mumbled.

She sighed next to me, stopped reading and turned to look at me. "Well go jump him then!"

My face lit up. "Oh, no," she muttered.

"You know that's a fantastic idea. I think I will," I exclaimed, gathering up my books and standing up.

"I was just joking!" she said.

"See you later," I called over my shoulder as I headed out. This will be fun.

* * *

Only problem to my plan was to find Blaise. Yeah, that didn't go too well. I kinda jumped the wrong person and ended up snogging a Ravenclaw. And then the Ravenclaw asked me out after. No thanks. 

So, I decided a different approach. I'd corner him and tell him we needed to work on our project for Potions. It worked and he told me we'd get together tomorrow. Yay for me!

* * *

"So, we're supposed to write the effects of this potion and then make a completely _different _potion?" I asked. 

"Yep," replied Blaise. You are so hot!

"That is incredibly stupid."

"That's Snape for you."

The two of us were sitting in the seventh year boy's dorms doing Potions homework. It was really hard to work with him sitting right across from me. He's so gorgeous.

"Ugh, I'm so horny," I muttered.

He looked at me, startled. "What?"

Shit. I looked at him, innocently. "What?"

"I, uh, thought you said something," he said, quickly.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Maybe I did. Depends on what it was." I started to gather up my stuff. I'm doing that a lot lately.

"Nevermind," he mumbled.

My things were in my bag and I stood up heading for the door. "I need to go meet Ginny," I said as he looked at me. I opened the door, but before I left I looked back at him. "I said I was horny." I winked at him and left.

I mentally slapped myself. Yeah, that went well.

* * *

Gin and I were walking outside by the lake when we noticed Potter, Hermione and Weasley making their way towards us. 

We turned towards them and noticed that Weasley was trying to make Potter come closer to us. I raised my eyebrow at this.

"Harry has to say something," Weasley said quickly. Then he and Hermione turned around and walked a bit away, watching us.

"Harry," Ginny said.

Potter blushed. He fumbled with the hem of his shirt. "Um, I wanted to ask you something Gin," he muttered.

"Yes," she said.

"Uh, willyougoonadatewithme?" he mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

He blushed, turning to look at me. He probably forgot I was there.

"Will you go on a date with me?" He asked, turning back to Ginny.

She stood up a little straighter. "No."

"W-what?" asked Potter.

"Yeah, what?" I asked, looking at her.

"I said no. Perhaps if you asked me earlier I would've said yes."

He nodded. I looked between Ginny and Potter.

"Now we have to go. See you, Potter," I said, dragging Ginny away. "What was that about?" I muttered to her.

"Ahhhh, I don't know. It just came out."

"You are so weird."

* * *

"Chloe!" shouted a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Ginny rushing towards me. She skidded to a halt beside me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"One sec," she mumbled, trying to catch her breath. After a few minutes of deep breathing, she finally spoke again. "Professor Dumbledore announced that we're having a Charity Auction!"

I smiled. "What are we auctioning?"

"The sixth and seventh year guys!" she exclaimed. "Isn't this wonderful?"

My smile lit up my whole face. "It sure is." I grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hall. "Though, if you bid for Harry and I bid for Blaise, we gonna be fighting off every girl in the school!" Ginny laughed. "So, we gonna need a whole lot of money!"

She frowned. "Where are we gonna find money?" Very stupid to ask that.

"Hun, I'm a Malfoy. We got tons of it," I said. "Now, we gotta decide what we're going to do on our _dates_."

We laughed and headed towards the Library.

Thank you, Dumbledore! **This was going be fun!

* * *

**

A.N. All done. I know, not the best chapter but next chapter will be better. The Auction.

P.S. If any of you watch One Tree Hill, you'll notice where I got the Auction idea from.

_Keep Reviewing!_

_xokissesxo_


	14. BoyToy Auction

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. I own the plot and the new character though._**

**A.N: I've been trying to update faster but it's not working really. But, I have a lot of time lately, so maybe that'll help? I'm not too sure, we'll have to see. Thanks for my reviews!**

What if the **ground **opens up and swallows us? What is _Mars attacks_? You can't **worry** about all the WHAT IFS in life. So **relax **&& enjoy the ride...Cause you have to _pay attention _to the **important moments**. They may only come around **_once._**

**On with the Story**

* * *

**Normal PoV**

All seemed quiet in the castle, and yet it wasn't.

---

**Heads Common Room**

"Damnit! You beat me again!" exclaimed Draco.

Hermione giggled. "Well, it _is _a muggle game." She looked at the clock. It read _12:00 _in flashing numbers. Her face paled.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco.

"It's midnight," she answered.

He looked confused. "Midnight? Okay, why are you so worr- shit!" It dawned on him.

Hermione nodded.

They had to kiss.

---

**Quidditch Pitch**

Ginny flew in circles around Harry. She laughed. "I won! I won! I won!" she repeated over and over again.

Harry laughed. He threw his hands up in annoyance. "Fine, you won! You're the best Miss Queen of Gryffindor!" he exclaimed, fake bowing.

She made to hit him but he dove on his broomstick and flew to the ground. "AAAAHHH!" he yelled, as she jumped off her broomstick and jumped on him, throwing them both to the ground.

She was in hysterics, laughing at him. "Sorry," Ginny said, not sorry at all. She got off of him and helped him up. "But, you gotta admit, it _was _funny!"

He laughed. "Whatever." He looked up at the sky, then back at Ginny. "Hey, what do you think the time is?"

"Around midnight."

They blushed.

---

**Room of Requirements**

"How did you figure out about this game?" asked Blaise, gesturing to the ball.

"It's a secret," I whispered. "But, apparently you're beating me."

Blaise laughed. I like his laugh. "Apparently. Time?"

I looked at the clock. "It's twelve," I mumbled, blushing.

"Well, if we have to, then we have to," whispered Blaise, coming closer.

---

**Gryffindor Common Room**

Won-Won and Lav-Lav were already snogging.

* * *

**Six Hours Earlier**

"Do you see Hermione?" asked Ginny, standing next to me.

"There she is!" I exclaimed, pointing towards a crowd of girls. But, right there in the middle was a massive bush of hair.

"Hermione!" we called, weaving through the students. Only fifth through seventh girls were allowed to bid. And teachers, if they wanted chores done. That's how Crabbe and Goyle were bought.

"Hey!" said Hermione.

"Got us good seats, you did," I said.

"I guess." Hermione sighed."This feels so weird, bidding on guys."

"Don't knock it 'til you've tried it," I mumbled.

"Anyways, who's left?" asked Ginny.

"Five people," Hermione said. "Terry Boot, Harry, Ron, Zabini and Malfor, er, I mean Draco."

I had glared at her.

"And it looks like Terry's been bought by...Romilda Vane!" exclaimed Ginny.

The the three of us shared confused looks. "And now the four most popular guys are left. Who are you bidding on Hermione?"

"I did bid on Ernie Macmillian but I got beaten out by some Ravenclaw. And for these boys left, I don't have enough money."

Ginny and I shared a mischievious look.

"Ooh, look, I think Dumbledore is announcing the next guy!" I said.

"Next up is our Gryffindor Keeper, Mr. Ronald Weasley!" called Professor Dumbledore.

And out walked Weasley in his Quidditch uniform. Taking center stage, he waited.

"We'll start the bidding at 20 galleons!" Professor Dumbledore called out.

"25!" shouted Lavender.

"35!" shouted Hannah Abbot.

"55!" yelled Denise Lemmings, a fifth year Ravenclaw.

"80!" Lavender shouted.

"Whoa! Everyone loves your brother," I said, nudging Ginny.

"Ew, this is so weird," she replied.

"110!" yelled Denise.

"157!" shouted Lavender.

"Going once, going twice," Professor Dumbledore paused. "SOLD to Lavender Brown for 157 galleons.

As Weasley left the stage, Dumbledore announced the next auctionnee.

"And now we have Slytherin's chaser, Mr. Blaise Zabini!"

Catcalls went off around the room. Back off bitches, he's mine!

Blaise "danced" his way to center stage and waited for the bids.

"We'll start the bidding at 20 galleons!"

"50!" shouted Parvati.

"75!" yelled Millicent Bulstrode.

"115!" shouted Mandy Brockelhurst.

"I think you need to bid a little higher," whispered Hermione.

"190!" yelled Parvati.

"Going once, going twice," Professor Dumbledore paused.

"300!" I shouted. Ha, beat that Patil!

"Going once, going twice,...SOLD to Chloe Malfoy!"

I jumped up and down in glee.

"And our next Boytoy is Gryffindor's seeker, Mr. Harry Potter. We'll start the bidding at 20 galleons!"

"90!" shouted Parvati.

I glared at her.

"125!" yelled Tracey Davis, sixth year Slytherin.

"148!" yelled Hannah Abbot.

"200!" shouted Parvati.

"Bid now," I mumbled to Ginny.

"Do you have enough money, Gin?" asked Hermione.

She nodded. "350!" she yelled. "Wait, 375! Oh what the hell, 500!"

Everyone, okay not everyone, but most people gasped. Ginny Weasley bid 500 galleons on Harry Potter!

"SOLD to Ginerva Weasley!"

We hugged. "Ready for it?" I whispered to Ginny.

She nodded. Oh, this was going to be fun.

"And our last Boytoy is Slytherin's seeker, Mr. Draco Malfoy!"

Cheers erupted.

"Bidding will begin at 20 galleons!"

"50!" shouted Hannah Abbot.

"150!" yelled Tracey.

"370!" called out Parvati.

At his point, my brother decided to take his shirt off. I really _did not _need to see that.

"475!" shouted Tracey.

I looked over at Ginny, she nodded at me. "Granger bids 1000 galleons on Draco!" I yelled.

"WHAT!" she screamed, turning on me.

"SOLD to Hermione Granger!"

Hermione and Draco looked ready to faint.

"All sales are final. Remember that all money goes to St. Mungo's Children Ward. And, these young men are yours for the next five hours and when midnight appears, a goodnight kiss is shared," spoke Professor Dumbledore.

---

"I am _so _going to kill you," whispered Hermione.

I laughed. "Your boytoy is here. I'm off to find Blaise!" I waved and left.

---

**Normal PoV**

Hermione groaned. This could not be happening. She had to spend five hours with Draco-Ferret-Malfoy. She would die.

"I didn't know you liked me that much to bid a thousand galleons on me," drawled a voice from behind her.

She sighed and turned around. "Don't insult me Malfoy. You have to do what I say. You're my Boytoy, remember?" If she had to do this, she might as well make the most of it.

He groaned

---

"500 galleons! A bit much, don't you think Gin?" asked Harry.

She laughed. "Just get your broomstick and meet me here in ten minutes," she replied, standing at the bottom of the Gryffindor staircases.

He looked confused.

"Just go!"

---

"Only 300 galleons! I thought I was worth more than that!" moped Blaise, mock crying.

I pushed him. "Shut up."

We laughed. "Where are we going, anyways?" he asked.

"You'll see."

---

Ron and Lavender walked side by side around the edge of the Black Lake.

---

"Aren't we going to something fun, Granger?" asked Draco.

"Just shut up and help me!" came the reply.

"Do what?"

"Move the coffee table and, oh, maybe place a _Silencio _on yourself!"

"You're annoying!"

She didn't answer him but fiddled around with the box shaped object. "There! I got it!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?"

---

"You're taking me to the Quidditch Pitch?" asked Harry.

"I'm challenging you to see who can find the snitch first," answered Ginny.

Harry laughed. "You do remember that I'm Gryffindor's seeker?"

"And do you remember that I replaced you in your fifth year and won!"

He jumped on his broom. "Let the games begin!"

---

"The Room of Requirement?" asked Blaise.

"Yep. Now let me think!"

After a few moments, a door appeared. Blaise looked at me. "What did you wish for?"

I laughed.

---

Ron and Lavender had sat down to watch the stars come out. Ron inched his hand into Lavender's. She smiled.

---

"It's a television," answered Hermione. "It's a muggle deivce that allows you to watch movies. They're like moving pictures."

Draco sighed. Who cared about muggles? He cretainly didn't. "And why do we need this?"

"_We're _going to play a video game. They're fun."

"A what?"

---

Ginny let the snitch go and raced after it, with Harry beside her. She laughed. "Y'know, we could bet on this game."

"Fine. What's the deal?"

"If I win, you have to wear a dress to breakfast tomorrow."

"What!" shouted Harry. "Fine! But then you have to wear pajamas to Potions tomorrow."

Ginny laughed. "Deal."

---

Blaise walked in first and then I walked in after him. He looked shocked. "What's this?" he asked.

"Ever been bowling?" I asked.

---

"You're supposed to wish on the first star you see," explained Lavender.

Ron squeezed his eyes hut.

"Did you make a wish?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Well, what is it?"

He grinned. "I'll tell you when it comes true."

---

"Button A makes you run and button B makes you jump and-" Hermione was cut off.

"For the millionth time. I get it!" said Draco.

"And yet you die within the first twenty seconds," she muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing," Hermione said. "I'm hungry. Do you want me to fetch us something from the kitchens?"

He nodded. "But I'll come with you."

---

Ginny flew down to the ground.

"Gin! What are you doing?" called Harry from above.

"I packed some food before we came here and right not, I'm starving," she replied. She held up some sandwiches. "Want one?"

Harry smiled and flew down after her.

---

"Another strike for you," I muttered. He was beating me!

Blaise was dancing around in circles over his lead. And right now he was shaking his bum. He has a nice bum.

"Are you done your happy dance? Maybe I could go?" I asked, snapping Blaise out of his daydream.

He blushed and muttered okay.

I laughed and picked up another ball.

"Try not to get another gutter ball!" he laughed.

I glared at him and rolled my ball.

---

Lavender suddenly got an idea. She nudged Ron beside her, who turned to look at her, eyebrows raised. "Let's go swimming in the lake!" she exclaimed, starting to stand up.

Ron's eyes went wide. "What! Are you crazy! It's cold outside and you want to go _swimming_?"

She stared at him and shrugged. Then she began unbuttoning her jeans and slipped them off her legs, leaving her in her sweater and boy shorts.

"What are you doing?" squeaked Ron, who's vocal cord didn't seem to be working properly.

Lavender looked at him, her hands on the bottom of her sweater. "Well, I can't go swimming in my jeans and sweater," she paused to lift her sweater over her head. "So, I'll go in my bra and knickers." She wandered to the edge of the laked and waded in. She shivered, the water was a _tad _bit chilly. "Are you coming in or not?"

Ron made a sound that sounded like a mouse. He nodded and began to shed his clothes rather quickly.

Lavender watched, laughing to herself.

---

"Here's your chocolate cake, Master Draco, sir," squeaked Dobby, placing the cake on the counter. "And here's your pancakes and eggs, Misses Hermione."

"Thank you," replied Hermione. She looked at Draco who appeared that he had no interest whatsoever to thank Dobby. "And Malfoy is thankful too."

Dobby muttered his thank you's and left.

Draco glared at her. "You're not still on about spew, are you Granger?" he asked.

She sighed. "It's not spew, it's S.P.E.W. And no, I've finished, but it was a good cause," she answered, taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Why are you having pancakes and eggs, anyways?"

"I'm having breakfast."

"It's 9 o'clock at night!"

"So? Does it make a difference? No, it doesn't," she stated simply.

He laughed. "You're immensly weird."

"Moving on to a different topic, explain to me about Quidditch. Why does everyone love it so much?"

Draco laughed and started explaining.

---

"Mhmm, that was delicious," mumbled Harry.

"Ready to find the snitch?" asked Ginny.

"Let me digest my food."

Ginny giggled and hopped on her broom. "I don't think so. I guess I'll have to find it myself." And she flew off.

"GIN!" yelled Harry. "That's not fair!"

---

"I suck," I muttered. "I'm supposed to beat you at this game."

"Well, you know what they say; losers never win and winners never lose," said Blaise.

"And what makes you a winner?"

"My good looks, charm and my quidditch skills."

He may have been right on that, but I wasn't about to let him know that. "Goos looks? Nope. Charm? Only easy girls fall for that. Quidditch? Maybe, but yet Gryffindor wins every year."

"That's not fair.

I shrugged. "Who cares? Not me, so can I go?"

Blaise bowed. Idiot. "Of course, m'lady."

---

Ron and Lavender had begun having a water fight.

---

"Flying gives you a thirll. Like a high if you will," explained Draco.

Hermione had finished her pancakes and eggs and was eyeing Malfoy's chocolate caked. She nodded, half listening to what he was saying.

"And you feel absolutely wonderful. I could take you out with me one time." _Why did I just say that?_

Hermione's head shot up in surprised. "Yeah right. I'llv never be caught dead on a broom, with you no less." She reached over with her fork and took a bite of his cake.

"Did you just eat my cake!" exclaimed Draco.

She nodded. "Yummy."

"It was my cake. You can't just eat _my _cake."

"Get over yourself, Malfoy."

---

Harry had finally caught up with Ginny. "You're mad, you know that?"

She smiled. "Of course, I'm a Weasley."

He laughed. "Snitch, then?"

"You're on."

---

"I'm a little hungry. You hungry?" I asked. Understatement; I was starving.

He nodded. "Now, what to wish for?"

My eyes lit up. "Chocolate!" In a few moments, chocolate...everything appeared.

"Alright," commented Blaise.

I smiled mischieviously and grabbed a handful of chocolate cake. "Hey Blaise!"

He turned around and walked over to me. "What?"

"Hungry?" I asked and smashed the chocolate cake into his face. Sucker!

He looked at me, shocked, then grabbed a pile of cake. Uh-oh. "You better run!" he exclaimed. And he chucked the cake at my hair. He laughed when it landed on the top of my head. He did not just do that.

I began a full-on chocolate fight.

---

"I'm chilly. I think I'm going to get dressed," whispered Lavender.

"I'll do the same," agreed Ron.

They both got out of the lake and got dressed, sneaking peeks at each other while doing so.

"I'm still cold," she whined.

Ron smiled. _A warming spell and some cuddling should warm her right up._

---

"Shall we head back then?" asked Draco, already walking toward the entrance of the kitchen.

Hermione nodded and followed him out. Silence followed the two of them for quite awhile. Until Hermione spoke up. "Can I ask you a question?"

Draco glanced at her. She was biting her lip, nervously it looked like and fiddling with her hands. "I guess," he answered.

"I know this is none of my business, but it's been bothering me for a long time," she paused, looking at Draco, who nodded for her to go on. "Okay, uh, well. Fine, I'll just say it. Why is your father not in Azkaban?"

Draco stiffened. He definitely had not been expecting that question to come out of her mouth. "Why do you ask?"

She sighed. "Well, I am a bit curious and well he _was _a known Death Eater, who was also in Azkaban before. And after **His **fall, I wondered why your father wasn't taken back to Azkaban."

He ran his hands through his hair. No one had ever asked him about that question, save Blaise, who knew practically everything.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she whispered, quickly.

He nodded and said nothing, which meant that the conversation was over and the two of them continued on their way back to the Head's Tower.

---

"Have you seen it yet!" Harry yelled to Ginny.

She shook her head. She really was getting tired. One of them had better find the snitch soon!

---

"You still have some chocolate on you," I said to Blaise, wiping off a chunk of chocolate from his face and eating it. We had ended our chocolate fight and began cleaning ourselves off.

He blushed. I like it when he blushes. "Anyway, should we get back to the game?" he asked.

"Sure."

---

"This is nice," whispered Lavender, who was leaning against Ron. They were cuddling.

"It is," he replied. "How about we head back to Gryffindor Tower?"

She nodded and got up. They began walking back, holding hands once again.

---

"Do you wanna play another game?" asked Hermione. They had gotten back from the kitchens and it was becoming awkward.

"I guess so," answered Draco. And he set up to play another game.

---

Ginny was hovering over where Harry was flying when she caught sight of something gold. The snitch! She positioned her broom to get it when she thought of something. _If I head over there right now, Harry will beat me to it. I need to distract him._ She thought long and hard, when she got an idea. She unclasped her necklace, which was gold and had a big **G **on it. _It may not be the best idea but it'll distract him while I get a headstart. _She threw her necklace over towards the other end of the pitch and made sure Harry saw that glint of gold. He did!

Ginny sped towards the _actual _snitch when she caught sight of Harry coming behind her. She began doing dives to throw him off, but he kept his gaze on the snitch. She groaned in frustration. _Just race him, Ginny! _yelled a voice in her head. And listening to that voice she sped towards the snitch. Moments later she realized she was neck and neck with Harry. _Just a little bit more! _She stretched out her arm and closed her hand in a fist.

Opening her hand she saw the tiny glint of gold, making her realize she caught the snitch!

---

I couldn't believe it! I was losing to Blaise. This was my game! Not fair.

"Your turn," commented Blaise.

I sighed. Please let me get a strike.

---

Ron and Lavender were sitting on the couch watching the fire. Everyone else had gone to bed or were elsewhere on their _dates_. The couch shifted a bit. Ron realized Lavender wanted to cuddle again. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Lavender, looking up at him.

"You just look so cute right now, that I could kiss you," he whispered.

"Well, what are you waiting for!"

Ron leaned in and captured her lips with his.

---

Draco groaned. "Damnit! You beat me again!" he exclaimed.

Hermione giggled. "Well, it _is _a muggle game." She looked at the clock. It read _12:00 _in flashing numbers. Her face paled.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco.

"It's midnight," she answered.

He looked confused. "Midnight? Okay, why are you so worr- shit!" It dawned on him.

Hermione nodded.

They had to kiss.

Draco moved in closer to Hermione and tilted her head up towards him. Draco noticed that she looked nervous. He was pretty nervous too. He leaned in closer and planted his lips on hers. Seconds later, he pulled away.

"Uhm, I better go," murmered Hermione, standing up. She walked quickly to her room and shut the door. _Oh my gosh! I kissed Draco Malfoy! _She smiled and laughed. She kissed Draco Malfoy!

---

Harry looked at her in disbelief. "You won," he whispered.

Her face lit up and she began flying in circles around Harry. She laughed. "I won! I won! I won!" she repeated over and over again.

Harry laughed. He threw his hands up in annoyance. "Fine, you won! You're the best Miss Queen of Gryffindor!" he exclaimed, fake bowing.

She made to hit him but he dove on his broomstick and flew to the ground. "AAAAHHH!" he yelled, as she jumped off her broomstick and jumped on him, throwing them both to the ground.

She was in hysterics, laughing at him. "Sorry," Ginny said, not sorry at all. She got off of him and helped him up. "But, you gotta admit, it _was _funny!"

He laughed. "Whatever." He looked up at the sky, then back at Ginny. "Hey, what do you think the time is?"

"Around midnight."

They blushed and moved towards each other. Ginny stood on her tiptoes and put her hands on his shoulders to keep from falling. _Oh, just kiss him! _And so she did. She pulled back after a few seconds, startling Harry, who had just stood there shocked.

Ginny backed away from him. "It's late. I better go," she said, leaving the Quidditch Pitch as fast as she could. She smiled. Her dream had come true. She kissed Harry Potter!

---

"How did you figure out about this game?" asked Blaise, gesturing to the ball.

"It's a secret," I whispered. "But, apparently you're beating me."

Blaise laughed. I like his laugh. "Apparently. Time?"

I looked at the clock. "It's twelve," I mumbled, blushing.

"Well, if we have to, then we have to," whispered Blaise, coming closer.

He's pretty tall. He's like what? 6"2 and I'm 5"5. Big difference. What am I talking about! Blaise is about to kiss me!

He took my hands in his hands and captured my mouth with his. It lasted a good few minutes until he pulled back.

He blushed. "I-I need to go," he stuttered, walking quickly out the door.

I was stunned. Who knew Blaise was an **_amazing _**kisser?

---

Won-Won and Lav-Lav were already snogging. And I think they were quite happy.

---

---

---

**A/N: All done! This was the funnest chapter to write. And it is over 2000 words! Oooh, I love it. Now tell me if you love it. Review!**

**xokissesxo**


	15. Interhouse Relations

**_Disclaimer: I own the plot and the new character. Everything else is JK Rowling's._**

**A.N: This chapter is fairly short and doesn't have the best plot but it keeps things rolling. And thanks for all the reviews I got on the last chapter. It made me very happy. **

---

it's getting colder, and _you're_  
getting distant and I just keep  
thinking, I never **meant** it to be _like_ this.

**On With the Story **

---

--

-

It had been four days since the auction and it was still quite awkward with us. Us being; my brother and Hermione, Blaise and I, and Ginny and Potter. Lavender and Weasley were now going out.

I don't think any of us had spoken more than a few sentences to each other. And most of it was for schoolwork. It was pretty sad, to tell the truth. I mean, we're all old enough, and most of us have done more than snog, so why was it such a big deal? Maybe it was because the pairings were not the usual pairings. Hermione and Draco? That's a recipe for disaster. Ginny and Potter? Blushing and mumbled words all around. Blaise and I? Muttered apologies and mistakes.

Nothing good was coming from the auction. And it was supposed to **help** us with our relationships. So, what should we do? Or better yet, what should I do?

---

"Albus, what can I help you with?" asked Professor Snape. It was Potions class and awkward as hell, since we were paired with our pairings from the auction.

All eyes that had been on Professor Snape turned around to look at Professor Dumbledore.

"Severus, I was wondering if I could borrow Miss Malfoy for a few moments," answered Professor Dumbledore.

I swiveled around in my chair and looked up questioningly at him. He looked at me, his blue eyes twinkling. I frowned. His eyes only twinkle when he has something up his sleeve. Was my day going to get worse?

"Couldn't this wait until after class, Albus?"

Professor Dumbledore chuckled. "I'm afraid not, Severus."

Professor Snape sighed and then looked towards me. "Fine, Miss Malfoy, please follow Albus and then return back right after."

"Yes, Professor," I replied. What was going on? I got up and followed Professor Dumbledore out the door. He just kept on walking after we got out of the classroom. I hurried to catch up with him. "Professor, what is this all about?"

He was silent for a few moments. "As you know, I took your idea for the Charity Auction a couple nights ago, for the older students to have some fun," he started. I nodded. What did this have to do with anything? "Well, I've noticed more couples after this event and I must say I'm proud of you!"

I nodded. Wait, what? "Professor, I still don't understand."

"The event has proved to be most successful in providing our students with hope. Hope of what is to come after this. And hope for the students who have begun relationships that were started with this event," he paused. "It is a wonderful sight. _This _is what caused Voldemort's downfall. Hope and Love. And we are seeing the beginnings of love here."

I shook my head. What was going on? Love? He took me out of class to talk about love? "Professor, I really don't see what this has to do with anything."

"Miss Malfoy, have you seen the couples?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Of course. It's like a snogfest around here," I replied.

He chuckled. "That is not what I'm saying. Have you really _seen _the couples?"

I shook my head. "No, sir."

"Well, maybe you'll notice once I tell you," he said. "Inter-house relations, m'dear."

I was silent. _Really_? Had my idea of a Boy Auction brought on Inter-house relations?

"Miss Greengrass, who you may know, has recently been seen with Mr. Thomas." He noticed my shocked features. "I was quite surprised myself. And so, I've decided to make this event a tradition. Why, you may ask. Because you, Miss Malfoy, have done something in one night that we, the staff of Hogwarts, have tried to do forever. Bring the houses together. And it may not be for a long time, but it's very nice not to see all the houses and students hexing each other."

I smiled. "Thank you Professor for telling me all this and it _is _quite a surprise for me to hear all of it. And I would love for you to continue the auction as a tradition. I'm sure the students would love it."

He smiled. "Thank you, Miss Malfoy, but that is not the only reason I asked you out of class," he spoke.

"What do you need, sir?" I asked.

"I've come to grant you permission for the third number on your list that you handed me earlier last week." He noticed my smile. "But, only for you and your friends. So, please inform me of a night when you would like to do this and I shall inform the Professors."

I beamed at him. "Oh, thank you, Professor!"

He smiled. "Now, I'm sure it's time you headed back to Potions. Severus, will be wondering as to what is taking so long."

---

"…And then he told me I brought all the houses together!" I exclaimed to Ginny in the library. We were studying. Correction: she was studying, I was talking.

She looked up from her work. "That's actually very cool. And he was right about the whole Daphne/Dean thing. I walked in on them in the Charms classroom, just this morning. It looked like they were eating each others faces."

We started laughing but then quickly stopped when we heard a _grunt_ from behind me. I looked back to see Blaise behind me. Oh gosh, what now?

"Zabini, what do you need?" asked Ginny.

"I was wondering if I could borrow Chloe for a moment," he replied.

"Well, that's up to her, Chloe?" She looked at me.

"I'm sorry, I'm busy right now," I muttered, looking at my work.

I heard Blaise sigh. "Fine, but just so you know, **both **of your brother's are looking for each of you." And then he left.

Ginny and I shared confused looks. What?

---

"Hey Gin. Where were you before?" I asked. It was right after dinner and I was sitting on the grass looking out at the lake when Gin came rushing out.

She grunted. "Uh, my brother finally found me and asked me what happened on _my date _with Harry. I told him we raced for the snitch," she answered, sitting down next to me.

"Did he ask you if you kissed him?"

"No. I don't think he really cares or he didn't think that Harry and I would kiss. He's been too _occupied_ with Lavender."

I nodded.

"What about you and your brother?" she asked.

"Told him that we went bowling and ate dinner. He didn't know what bowling was, and thought it was something to do with sex. I almost peed my pants when he asked me that," I replied. "And for the kiss, I just told him it was a peck on the lips."

---

"Miss Malfoy, what do you predict will happen to Mr. Creevey?" asked Professor Trelawney. Why did I ever agree to take this class?

"He'll die..?" I replied, looking questioningly at the professor.

"Mhmm, quite right my dear."

Creevey looked awfully upset about this. Come on! Doesn't he know that everyone's predictions begin with death or something like it?

Hearing the bell, I began to pack up my books and stuff them in my bag. I was almost out the door where I could see Ginny waiting when Professor Trelawney stopped me.

"Dear," she said in a raspy voice. "Stop this nonsense at once!"

I looked around. What was she talking about?

"Stop keeping secrets and lying to yourself and others around you. You need to change yourself. People will find out soon who you _really_ are. You have enough time to become someone you want to be."

And then she stopped and blinked at me a couple of times.

"Miss, don't you have a class to attend to?" she asked me.

I looked at her confusingly and nodded.

"Well you better leave. Oh, and five points from Ravenclaw!" And then she walked away.

I turned and left, noticing that Ginny had gone on ahead without me. Walking down to History of Magic, I began thinking. First of all; I'm not in Ravenclaw! Second of all; Ginny should've waited for me. And lastly, what was Trelawney talking about? Did she really mean I should change myself? And if so, why should I? I had nothing to worry about, right? Right?

---

--

-

**A.N.: **It's a pretty short chapter but I had nothing really **planned **after the Auction. But don't worry I have many ideas for this story in mind! And if you noticed I got this up within like a week of the Auction chapter of being posted.

So, you know what to do. Review!

**_xmyxparadisex_**

**xokissesxo**


	16. Chats with Ginny

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and the new character. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling._**

**A.N.: A little late, isn't it? I'm terribly sorry for not continuing my story, but school and homework has officially taken over my life. But, I'm trying. So, let's start rolling again.**

**P.S.:: Please read the Author's Note at the bottom.**

no **matter** how bad things are  
at any one moment, no moment lasts.  
good or bad, time moves on because  
it has to. _and so do you_.

**On with the Story**

* * *

"Hello, very-best-friend!" I called out in a sing-song voice as I wrapped my arm around Ginny's neck.

"Hello, very-cheery-best-friend-who-shouldn't-be-because-it's-only-nine thiry-in-the-morning!" replied Ginny, sarcastically. Really, you'd think she'd be just a bit more chipper.

"Only nine! We've been up for and hour and a half!" I said, "And we've just finished Potions. Now _that _is very good!"

She laughed. "I guess you're right."

"I always am. Now, how about we walk to Charms together?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Question, my dear friend?" Ginny asked. 

I raised my head to look at her. "What?"

"Why is it that everytime we come to the library, I do my homework but you never do yours?"

I laughed. "That's life I guess."

She smiled then frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked, turning around to see what she was upset about. Oh, well that makes two of us. Blaise was behind us with _another _Slytherin girl, Daphne Greengrass and by the looks of it, she was tempting to seduce him.

"Sorry," whispered Gin.

"About?" I replied, swiveling around to face her again.

"Him. I know you really like him."

"Me? Like Blaise. That's absurd."

She looked at me like I was stupid. "Okay, maybe a small, tiny crush," I said, making a small space between my fingers.

"Just tell him you like him, he likes you too."

I looked at her. "Oh, you mean like you should tell that to Potter." She glared at me. "See? It's hard admitting something you don't rather want to."

She ignored me and went back to her work. Butthead.

* * *

"So, what's this ingenious plan of yours?" asked Ginny, on our way back from the Great Lake to the castle. Almost curfew.

"Well, it involves you, me, Blaise, my brother, your brother, Potter, Pansy, Hermione, Lavender, and Nott," I answered, walking up the stairs that lead to Gryffindor tower.

"And what else does this plan incorporate?"

We stopped at the painting of the Fat Lady. "Oh, look your stop." Mwahaha! I hugged her and turned around to go back down the stairs.

"Wait! I want to know what's gonna happen?"

I looked back at her. "Oh, you'll see, you'll see."

* * *

**A.N.:: Okay, it's extremely shitty, I know. But, I just wanted to get another chapter up. So, I'm _extremely_ sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but really, school is taking over my life. We've had so much homework and my friends are having problems and so am I, and I really just haven't been interested in writing all that much lately.**

**But, I'm back now, and ready to rock this shit!**

**So, for the next chapter, I'll need your help! Comment me with awesome super rad cool dares that you would like to see happen to the characters!**

**That's all for now. Update when I can.**

**_xo._**


End file.
